Big MAC
by Coquillette
Summary: Découvrir les coulisses d'un musée d'art contemporain avec un stagiaire, étrange bipède fauteur de trouble, ça vous tente ?
1. Prologue

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **S.T. Garp et Coquillette

**Bêta : **Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Histoire écrite en collaboration étroite avec ST Garp qui est LA grande spécialiste de l'art contemporain et de la vie d'un musée !

- Aie ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

- Parce que tu racontes n'importe quoi !

Oui, chers lecteurs, cette fic m'a valu plaies et bosses, alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et que toute cette souffrance n'aura pas été supportée en vain… (_Larme de crocodile qui coule)_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**RAPPORT DE STAGE**

**Par** Duo Maxwell

**Age** : 20 ans

BTS communication des entreprises – première année.

**Maître de stage** : Heero Yuy – Responsable de la communication

**Lieu** : **M**usée d'**A**rt **C**ontemporain (MAC) – Ouvert depuis 2005

Dates du stage : du 1er juillet au 15 août 2007

**Motivation** : Passionné par l'art contemporain, j'ai trouvé indispensable de découvrir la communication au sein d'un jeune musée et de participer ainsi au développement de la notoriété de ce temple de la culture moderne.

_Vraie motivation_ : _m'étant débrouillé comme une quiche et n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de stage, trois jours avant la date obligatoire de début. Je me suis rabattu sur ce que j'ai pu, à savoir le musée ouvert récemment, à grand renfort de pub, dans ma ville de banlieue parisienne._

**Rémunération** : ben aucune évidemment ! Pourquoi vous croyez qu'ils m'ont accepté ? Pour ma performance lors de l'entretien ? Jugez plutôt :

J'arrive devant le musée, gonflé à bloc, et nettement mieux préparé que le sandwich infect que je viens d'avaler en trois minutes, pour être à l'heure à mon rendez-vous fixé à 13H30.

J'avise un panneau « administration » qui semble posé là juste pour m'indiquer le bon chemin. Ce bon présage me donne des ailes qui sont malheureusement coupées nettes par une porte fermée qui stoppe ma progression victorieuse.

Je commence à ressentir une légère angoisse, il est 13H25 et je dois retourner à l'accueil pour comprendre le mode d'emploi de ce p……. de musée ! Vite, il faut piquer un sprint…

- Bonjour Monsieur, j'ai rendez-vous au service communication…

- Doucement jeune homme, vous avez rendez-vous avec qui ?

Mes neurones s'agitent dans tous les sens mais c'est le vide intersidéral, impossible de me rappeler le nom du type que j'ai eu au téléphone.

- Heu, en fait, je ne me rappelle plus.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un parfait idiot et je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, comment ai-je pu ne pas noter le nom du type qui pouvait me sauver la vie en m'offrant un stage ? Heureusement que le papy de l'accueil est plutôt sympa.

- Hilde ? Réléna ?

- Non en fait c'est un homme.

- Ha c'est Heero alors ! Heero Yuy !

- Oui, c'est ça!!!

- Bien je l'appelle... C'est bon, il est occupé mais Hilde vient vous chercher.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une petite brunette fort pétillante arrive à l'accueil pour me guider dans ce labyrinthe.

- Bonjour, je suis Hilde, je travaille avec Heero et aujourd'hui c'est vraiment la folie. Je vais te conduire dans son bureau, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Merci Madame.

Pourquoi elle éclate de rire la bouffonne ?

- Première leçon : si tu veux passer pour un pro du milieu de l'art, sache que tout le monde se tutoie et s'appelle par son prénom. Le vouvoiement te classe immédiatement dans la catégorie « ringard débile ».

J'attends depuis une demi heure, assis dans un bureau tout petit et surchargé, et je commence sérieusement à avoir envie de faire pipi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû prendre un maxi coca avec mon sandwich. Mais, il faut le savoir je suis un drogué du coca et si je n'ai pas mon litre quotidien, je deviens très irascible.

J'entends des pas, c'est pas trop tôt… Wouah le canon, ce type est top model, c'est pas possible qu'il travaille dans un musée, ou alors c'est lui l'œuvre d'art… Un corps de statue grecque (bon je peux pas juger pour tout !), un visage légèrement halé, éclairé par des yeux d'un bleu qui aurait dissuadé Klein (1) d'utiliser cette couleur dans son monochrome !

- Bonjour mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Duo Maxwell.

Il réalise alors un superbe lever de sourcil marquant sans doute sa perplexité.

- Je viens pour un stage en communication d'un mois, on s'est parlé au téléphone hier…

- Ha oui, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Bon on va faire vite parce que j'ai autre chose à faire !

Je retire tous les compliments que j'ai fait sur le physique de ce type, c'est un pauvre con ! Non mais je rêve il est en train de consulter sa messagerie et de répondre à des mails au lieu d'admirer ma fabuleuse prestance anglo-saxonne !

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire un stage dans ce musée ?

- J'ai fait deux ans d'école d'art et je me suis passionné pour la communication et je trouve que ce stage me permettrait de concilier mes deux passions.

Je me demande si j'en fait pas un peu trop là. Bon j'ai au moins réussi à sortir une phrase cohérente !

- Es-tu déjà venu dans ce musée ?

- Bien sur.

- Et…

- Heu… A l'ouverture du musée… J'ai beaucoup apprécié. J'ai vu les deux expositions, la permanente et la temporaire.

Surtout que c'était gratuit !

- Oui, donc tu n'es venu qu'une fois en trois ans ?

- Ben non j'ai vu…

Vite, vite il faut que je me rappelle ce que j'ai lu sur le site du musée, il faut qu'un nom me vienne à l'esprit, ça y est !

- Rauchenberg !!! (2)

- tu as aimé ?

- Oui beaucoup, c'était vraiment une super exposition !

- J'en ferais part à mon collègue du musée Beaubourg, il va être très content !

Shit !!!… FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ! En plus, il a l'air satisfait de lui le cafard.

- Bien passons à autre chose. Quels sont tes artistes contemporains préférés ?

Là-dessus tu ne pourras pas me piéger pauvre poulpe !

- Pour la photo, Nan Goldin. Pour les installations, Christian Boltansky. Pour la peinture, Alain Jacquet.

Mange ma culture dans ta gueule. Tiens il relève même la tête de son ordi ! Je lui fait mon sourire n°5, celui qui veut dire : oui je suis beau, oui j'ai une gueule d'ange et de beaux yeux violets, mais en plus je suis intelligent.

- Bien, je dois voir un autre stagiaire et comme je n'ai qu'une place, je te rappelle dés que j'ai fait mon choix.

- Merci et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix ! A bientôt.

Un bon point : j'avais réussi à le tutoyer, mais je ne me faisais pas beaucoup d'illusions, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que l'autre soit pire que moi !

Pourtant, contre toute attente, le soir même Heero en personne m'a rappelé pour me dire que j'étais pris et qu'il m'attendait lundi.

YAAAAAAAAAAATTA !

**Objectif du rapport de stage** : vous faire partager les expériences et les moments intenses que j'ai vécus au sein du musée. Et, éventuellement, avertir toute personne qui voudrait tenter cette expérience, de ce qui l'attend… Et accessoirement obtenir mon diplôme.

_(1) Klein (1928 – 1962) est un artiste dont la notoriété est surtout due à un monochrome bleu dit le « bleu Klein » qu'il a fait breveter._

_(2) Artiste du pop art né en 1925._

* * *

**A suivre**

* * *

- Alors S.T., qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? On a fait du bon boulot ?

- Ouaip, mais pourquoi j'inspire toujours le personnage qui galère ? J'aurais pu être Heero, le beau ténébreux j'aime bien moua !

- « … » !!!

Avertissement : je ne peux pas garantir de périodicité pour les update en raison de l'agenda de ministre de S.T. Garp (toutes les étudiantes surbookées comprendront…). Mais ce n'est pas trop grave car chaque chapitre est une histoire complète.

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Des débuts difficiles

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Bêta : **Shini-Cat 

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi 

Couples : Heero/Duo 

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont déjà compati au sort de notre stagiaire en lisant le prologue et particulièrement à x-Shinigami-x, Lil'Boooo, Nass, Calamithy, Catirella, Marilyn et sa coloc, Marnie2.

* * *

**Des débuts difficiles**

J'attends tranquillement mon bus à l'arrêt puisque, pour une fois, je me suis levé avec un quart d'heure d'avance et que du coup je peux prendre tout mon temps sans risquer d'être en retard.

Pour mon premier jour de stage, j'ai pris soin de mon apparence (d'accord, ma mère m'a obligé !) et je suis rempli de l'assurance que donne la certitude d'être renversant. Ce qui est confirmé par les regards et gloussements des filles qui se rendent au lycée voisin.

C'est donc avec nonchalance que j'accueille l'arrivée d'un bus BONDE… Il est tellement plein qu'on ne pourrait pas y faire monter un schtroumph. Mais je reste zen, pourquoi ? Parce que moi, petit génie, j'ai vu, qu'au loin, un autre bus se profilait et qu'il suffit que j'attende que tous les crétins décérébrés se soient entassés dans le bus bourré pour monter tout tranquillement dans un bus tout vide où je pourrai m'asseoir et sortir un bouquin. **Hi hi hi ! Je suis le roi des malins**.

Tout se passe selon mon plan et je reste seul à l'arrêt lorsque le bus suivant arrive. Seulement voilà, il arrive… il arrive… il est devant moi… il passe… il continue sa route... Je crois même que le chauffeur m'a fait un petit signe de la main. NON, ô rage, ô désespoir, c'est un bus qui ne prend pas de voyageur !! **Je suis le roi des crétins.**

Maintenant un choix cornélien s'offre à moi : j'attends quarante minutes le prochain bus et j'arrive en retard ou je prends mes jambes à mon cou et en tenant un bon rythme, je devrais arriver dans environ vingt minutes. Après tout, cinq stations de bus, c'est pas la mort. Oui pas d'hésitation, je choisis la course.

Me voilà donc devant le musée, essoufflé, en nage (on est au mois de juillet et il fait déjà au moins 25°) et la belle natte, qui m'arrive au milieu du dos, est en vrac. Je me sens beaucoup moins renversant que tout à l'heure !

Cette fois je me dirige directement vers l'accueil et comme la première fois, papy appelle Hilde pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

- Bonjour, encore toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire aujourd'hui ?

Un mega doute me prend à la gorge. J'ai pas pu me tromper quand même, il a bien dit qu'il me prenait ? _(en stage bande de hentaïs)_

- Heero a accepté de me prendre en stage et je commence aujourd'hui…

- Ha c'est bien lui ça ! Tu crois qu'il aurait eu l'idée de nous avertir ? Mais non, Monsieur prend des décisions et nous on gère derrière grrrrr ! Bon suis moi. Le prend pas mal, c'est pas après toi que j'en ai mais après un responsable de communication qui ne sait pas communiquer !!

Je trouve que finalement ma première journée commence plutôt bien, j'ai des auréoles de transpiration sous les bras, je suis coiffé comme un balai de paille et personne ne m'attendait…Ce Heero est sans aucun doute la septième plaie d'Egypte, d'abord il oublie mon entretien et ensuite, il oublie de prévenir son service de mon arrivée. Rien de pire ne peut m'arriver et cette certitude me redonne du courage.

- Je vais te faire une visite rapide parce que là j'ai pas trop le temps, mais tu verras que tu arriveras à te repérer assez vite.

Et là, elle commence un marathon, l'accueil, le service des publics, l'exposition permanente, l'exposition temporaire, les conservateurs, la billetterie, les éditions, le restaurant, le secrétariat général et elle parle et elle court… Et moi je retiens rien. Si elle me lâche tout seul dans ce musée, c'est un archéologue qu'il faudra pour retrouver mon squelette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? C'est là qu'il faut que je vienne récupérer mon badge pour ne plus la déranger à chaque fois que j'arrive. D'accord j'ai noté, pas de problème j'assure ! Enfin, on arrive dans un petit bureau ou une fille blonde à l'air revêche tape violemment sur un pauvre ordinateur a priori innocent.

- Réléna, je te présente Duo Maxwell qui commence aujourd'hui un stage d'un mois.

- Ouais encore une connerie à Heero et bien qu'il assume, moi j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper d'un stagiaire. D'ailleurs, je te signale que dans exactement 5 minutes, on doit être à la réunion pour la préparation de la nouvelle plaquette.

- D'accord, je briefe Duo vite fait et j'arrive.

Quoi elle va me briefer, qu'et-ce qu'elle veut dire là ? Je connais rien moi, elle va quand même pas me laisser tout seul !

- Bon c'est très simple, tu n'as qu'à répondre au téléphone. La plupart des appels sont pour les réservations de la navette.

- Hein ? Quelle navette ?

- Dans trois jours c'est l'inauguration de la nouvelle exposition temporaire et on a des navettes qui partent de la place Notre Dame pour amener les visiteurs. Il y en a trois à des horaires différents. Voilà les fiches de réservation, il te suffit de prendre le nom des personnes et de le noter pour la navette qu'elles choisissent. Il y a trente places par navette. On revient dans à peu près une heure.

J'y crois pas, je suis un stagiaire, pas payé de surcroît, et je me retrouve tout seul pour répondre au téléphone alors que je ne sais même pas ce que fait ce putain de service. Je peux y arriver. Il suffit de rester calme.

C'est ainsi que j'ai vécu l'heure la plus longue de ma vie. Les trois téléphones sonnaient en même temps et je devais courir d'un bureau à l'autre pour en faire patienter deux pendant que je prenais le premier appel. Je me suis fait insulter parce qu'il ne restait plus de place dans la navette désirée. J'ai passé un bon quart d'heure avec un allemand qui ne parlait pas anglais et très peu le français, ce qui fait que j'ai eu un mal de chien à lui expliquer le fonctionnement des navettes. J'ai ensuite subi les foudres d'un vieux con (évidemment je pouvais pas le voir mais je suis sûr que c'en était un) parce que j'étais incapable de lui donner des détails sur la nouvelle exposition temporaire. J'ai eu beau expliquer que je n'étais qu'un stagiaire, abandonné sur le bord de la route comme le pauvre berger allemand qu'on veut pas emmener en vacances, il ne voulait rien entendre.

Heureusement, c'est à ce moment que Zorro est arrivé. Heero m'a pris le téléphone des mains pour passer la communication à l'accueil dont c'est le boulot. Ben oui, mais si personne ne me dit rien, je peux pas deviner moi !! Et histoire de finir en beauté mon heure la plus longue, Heero a pris la parole juste au moment où les deux filles entraient dans le bureau.

- Tu sais Duo, en communication, l'aspect physique est important et là vraiment tu ne ressembles plus à rien. Tu devrais aller t'arranger un peu, surtout la coiffure !

- C'est pas de ma faute si je me suis arraché les cheveux parce que VOUS m'avez laissé tout seul et que les trois téléphones sonnaient en même temps, ce qui m'obligeait à courir d'un bureau à l'autre !

Heero me lance un regard redoutable, sans doute le même que celui qu'il aurait eu pour un échappé de l'asile.

- Il suffit de faire le 45 et de composer le n° du poste qui sonne pour récupérer l'appel, c'est fait pour éviter de te décoiffer !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ? Vous auriez pu me le dire… Même pas la force, il me faut un coca tout de suite ou c'est l'hypoglycémie assurée, j'ai trop couru depuis ce matin.

- Où sont les toilettes ?

- Première porte à gauche au fond du couloir. Quand tu reviens, passe me voir dans mon bureau.

Oui ô chef suprême je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. En passant près de Réléna, je vois son petit sourire satisfait et il ne faut pas sortir de Saint Cyr pour comprendre que mon humiliation la fait jouir. Je sens qu'on va pas être copains tous les deux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après un rafraîchissement à l'eau glacé et un recoiffage en règle, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Le passage au distributeur qui me fournit une dose de ma drogue quotidienne finit de me requinquer.

Ma nature joyeuse reprend ses droits sur le chemin qui me mène à mon maître (de stage) et je me dis que de toute façon le pire qui puisse m'arriver si je ne m'entends pas avec lui, c'est une mauvaise évaluation, qui détruira mes espoirs d'avoir mon diplôme, me condamnera au chômage et m'obligera à partir au Tibet faire une retraite avec des moines bouddhistes schizophrènes ou, dans le meilleur des cas, à cultiver des épinards en Louisiane… Pas trop grave quoi !

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau, Heero est au téléphone et il me fait signe de rentrer et de m'asseoir. Et je patiente… Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je n'en peux plus, la patience n'est pas mon fort ! Quand je m'ennuie, une irrésistible envie de tripoter quelque chose me prend et, sur le bureau d'Heero, une espèce de boule faite d'un assemblage de petites baguettes en bois, attire irrésistiblement ma main.

Ma raison ne commande plus, j'attrape la boule et j'adore toucher le bois qui est tout doux. Je commence à enlever une languette parce que je veux savoir comment cette boule est assemblée. Mais ça ne suffit pas, pour comprendre il faut continuer à démonter… De toute façon, j'aurais qu'à tout remettre en place et puis voilà !

Cette boule me fascine, pourtant une sensation étrange, le silence oui c'est ça le silence, me fait relever la tête. Heero a les deux coudes appuyés sur le bureau et sa tête repose sur ses mains jointes. Il me fixe d'un regard que j'ai du mal à déchiffrer mais l'intuition fulgurante que je n'aurais peut-être pas du toucher la boule me traverse l'esprit.

- C'est un casse tête chinois que j'ai mis deux mois à monter et que j'avais posé sur mon bureau pour symboliser les vertus de la persévérance…

Ben t'avais qu'à t'occuper de moi… Je pose doucement les derniers morceaux qui me restent dans les mains avec quand même un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Puis, j'affiche mon air de cocker battu le plus convaincant pour essayer de l'attendrir, normalement ça marche à tous les coups.

- Je suis désolé.

- ça ne suffira pas ! Avant ton départ, je veux que cette boule retrouve sa place sur mon bureau dans l'état qu'elle avait avant que tu ne t'en occupes. Tu as donc un mois pour y parvenir. Ce point étant réglé, je voulais te parler de ce que j'attends de toi. Tout d'abord, il est indispensable que tu prennes des initiatives…

- Heu quelles genres d'initiatives ?

- Par définition, l'initiative est quelque chose qui ne se prévoit pas, sinon c'est une consigne ou un ordre. Bon, est-ce que par exemple tu as programmé une visite du musée ?

- J'y ai pensé, si si j'y ai pensé…

- Il y a une visite organisée à 14H00 pour le personnel du musée. C'est Quatre, le responsable des expositions temporaires qui s'en occupe. Je te conseille vivement d'y participer.

- D'accord.

- Bien, en attendant, j'ai une réunion importante à 15H00 et il me faudrait 3 exemplaires de ce dossier, peux-tu faire les photocopies et les reliures ?

Le dossier comporte une centaine de pages mais là, je sens que ce travail est dans mes cordes. C'est donc avec enthousiasme que j'accepte cette requête.

- Ha Duo, une dernière chose avant que tu partes. Pendant la visite de l'expo… NE TOUCHE A RIEN !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il aurait pu se dispenser de sa dernière remarque ! Je ne suis pas un gamin insupportable, d'ailleurs il a quel âge lui ? Allez 26 à tout casser. Il ferait bien de se décoincer un peu avant d'être un vieux tout ratatiné et plein de regrets. Vraiment ça m'embête qu'il me prenne pour un gamin. Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à lui prouver que je suis compétent… Dans bien des domaines !

Toutes ces émotions m'ont affamées, je passe déposer les dossiers et les baguettes de bois sur mon bureau et je vais manger un bout chez le chinois du coin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me voilà face à la bête qui est placée dans un tout petit coin avec juste une chaise à proximité. Je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste de la photocopieuse puisque dans mon école d'art, je l'utilisais juste pour faire des montages photos. Puis, dans tous les petits boulots que j'ai exercés à droite et à gauche, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me servir de cet engin. Mais je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, il suffit que je m'organise bien.

J'ouvre le capot, je place la feuille bien droite, je referme le capot, j'appuie sur 3 et sur marche. Parfait… J'enlève la feuille posée sur la glace, je récupère les trois copies et je fais quatre tas par terre puisqu'ils n'ont même pas été foutus d'installer une table dans le local. Voilà, il suffit de recommencer et ça va de plus en plus vite car j'ai drôlement pris le rythme. Je suis fier de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dérange ma parfaite synchronisation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ha Heero, tu m'as fait peur ! Je fais les photocopies comme tu m'as demandé…

- Je vois bien que tu fais des photocopies mais pourquoi tu fais comme ça ?

- Pourquoi, on peut faire autrement ?

Heero récupère alors le document original.

- Oui, tu positionnes tout dans ce bac, tu sélectionnes 3 et tu appuies sur la touche marche.

- Ha oui ! Ça va beaucoup plus vite et en plus ça les trie !! Evidemment, du coup plus besoin d'une table…

- Baka – dépêches toi de descendre, il est 14H15 et tu vas rater la visite !

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que veut dire ce baka, et je crois que je n'ai pas envie de l'apprendre. Je sors donc en courant sans demander mon reste après avoir perdu une heure à faire des photocopies pour rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'arrive encore une fois complètement essoufflé devant la billetterie ou une jeune fille fort charmante et qui semble me prendre en pitié m'indique la direction à prendre pour rejoindre la visite.

Je pique de nouveau un mini sprint pour arriver face à un jeune blond très mignon, entouré d'une vingtaine de personnes.

- Bien, voilà, c'était la fin de la visite avec notre œuvre phare : Obsession n°4517.

NON, c'est pas possible… Je ne veux pas me retrouver devant Heero et lui dire que je n'ai pas fait la visite. Mon visage a dû se décomposer car le petit blond se dirige vers moi, la main tendue et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, je suis Quatre Winner, le responsable des expositions temporaires. Vous êtes nouveau ?

- Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell et je fais un stage au service communication. Heero m'a dit de faire la visite avec le personnel.

- C'est pas vrai, le « redoutable » a accepté de prendre un stagiaire, c'est trop drôle ! Tu n'as pas de chance, on a décidé d'avancer la visite à 13H30 et du coup, tu as tout raté. Ecoutes, dans une demi-heure c'est la visite pour les conférenciers, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous. C'est un peu plus technique mais au moins tu auras vu les œuvres.

Si je pouvais, je l'embrasserai, surtout qu'il est vraiment super mignon, blond comme les blés avec de superbes yeux bleu turquoise et un corps qui semble musclé tout en finesse. Il n'est pas très grand, enfin dans les 1M75 comme moi et surtout il a l'air beaucoup plus avenant que mon maître glaçon. J'envoie d'ailleurs un mémo à mon cerveau (1) car il faudra que je lui demande un jour comment, avec un caractère pareil, il a pu se retrouver dans la communication. Comme je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir le dit glaçon pour l'instant, je m'installe sur un des canapés de l'accueil pour m'octroyer une demi-heure de repos bien méritée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vous avez cru que je m'étais endormi, hein ? Et ben non. J'ai assuré sur ce coup là et à l'heure dite, je suivais attentivement Quatre dans sa visite pour les conférenciers. Il m'avait dit que ça allait être technique mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au point que je ne comprenne rien aux dialogues. Exemple :

- L'artiste parle de lui-même dans cette œuvre, le temps d'attente que tout un chacun connaît. Le processus créatif qui inflige douleurs et maux, et l'interrogation bien sûr : à partir de quel moment un artiste est un artiste ?

Ouah ! ce vieux tabouret rouge nous dit tout ça !!

Je suis donc content cette fois d'entendre que nous arrivons au clou de l'exposition qui va clore la visite.

Tout le monde s'engouffre à la queue leu leu dans un genre de couloir tout bleu en spirale, je suis juste devant Quatre qui ferme la marche, je tourne, je tourne, je tourne, ma tête aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis oppressé, j'écarte les bras pour les poser sur les murs car j'ai l'impression qu'ils se referment sur moi. Le bleu est vivant et les murs bougent, j'essaye de me convaincre que c'est une illusion d'optique voulue par l'artiste mais ça ne marche pas, j'ai mal au cœur. Je ne veux pas vomir devant tout le monde. Puis des milliers de petites lumières blanches envahissent ma vision et plus rien…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je reprends conscience doucement et je me rends compte que je suis toujours dans le couloir bleu. Ha non, c'est Heero qui est penché sur moi et ses yeux cobalt me scrutent, avec inquiétude… C'est possible ça ? En plus, il me tient la main mais quand il s'aperçoit que je reprends conscience, il s'écarte brusquement.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, ça va. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé….

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je te raccompagne chez toi.

- Non, non c'est pas la peine ça va !

- Si ! Relèves toi doucement. Ça m'embêterait beaucoup de perdre un stagiaire si téméraire !

Téméraire, j't'en ficherai du téméraire !! C'est pas de ma faute si je suis allergique au bleu. Vade retro regard allergisant !! Je n'ai plus la force de réagir, je veux mon lit et un DVD de comédie romantique.

- D'accord, je te suis…

Le trajet en voiture a été plutôt silencieux mais il faut dire que je me sentais vraiment vaseux. Lorsqu'il m'a déposé chez moi, il m'a juste dit à demain et ça m'a fait plaisir car j'avais vraiment peur qu'après toutes ces gaffes, il décide de mettre fin au stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En entrant dans l'appartement, je trouve ma mère scotchée à son laptop, à croire qu'elle a eu une greffe à la naissance. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire tous les soirs sur cet engin…

- Bonjour mon chéri, alors cette première journée de stage, ça s'est passé comment ?

- Une catastrophe !

- Bien ! Je vais faire une blanquette alors…

Une des premières leçons de mon existence, ne jamais chercher à comprendre ma mère ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je me retrouve en stage dans un musée d'art contemporain, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas comprendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) C'est beaucoup moins bien que « je me le post-it dans la tête » de Natsu mais bon elle l'a trouvé avant nous dans « tu as quelque chose de changé ».

**A suivre**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir visité notre exposition temporaire ! On espère que ça vous a plu…**


	3. Potins et inauguration

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont soufferts avec Duo dans le premier chapitre et particulièrement à Calamithy, Ayane T'il Hime, Natsu-saw, Catirella, x-Shinigami-x.

* * *

**Potins et inauguration**

* * *

C''est mon troisième jour au MAC et je commence à prendre mes marques. J'arrive à l'heure, même un peu en avance et je profite ainsi de quelques instants de calme avant l'arrivée des autres. J'ai beaucoup sympathisé avec Quatre et Hilde. En fait, j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment méchante mais surtout très débordée. Elle est en CDD et Réléna en profite pour lui donner tout le travail le plus chiant. Comme en plus elle est très rapide, les autres services ont tendance à la solliciter et elle ne sait pas dire non. Par contre, pour Réléna, aucun changement, elle ne m'aime pas et je lui rends bien !

Avec Heero, c'est plus compliqué. C'est évident que c'est un excellent professionnel, oui, je dois le reconnaître, il est parfait. Mais c'est aussi un pisse froid qui manie l'ironie avec une facilité déconcertante. Oui, c'est ça, il me déconcerte. Quand il passe derrière moi pour me montrer quelque chose sur l'ordinateur, mon estomac se contracte et je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise. Il me ferait presque douter de mes tendances sexuelles. Bon en même temps, j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, j'ai bien embrassé une fille mais c'était plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Qui a dit c'est pas normal à 20 ans ? C'est de ma faute si aucune personne bandante n'a croisé ma route ? Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car là j'ai un gros problème et j'ai même fait un rêve très chaud où Heero avait le premier rôle. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…

Puisque je suis parti sur mes problèmes, je vais essayer de m'attaquer au casse tête qui me la prend, la tête ! Hier, j'ai réussi à assembler 12 languettes et je commençais à me dire que mon chef parfait était un crétin lorsque je me suis retrouvé bloqué et j'ai dû tout redémonter. Mais bon, c'était le premier essai ! Là, je tiens le bon bout, 18 languettes… Non, fausse joie, encore bloqué mais qui a inventé un truc pareil ?

- Bonjour Réléna !

- Mmmmmmh

Voilà un exemple parfait de nos rapports. Je vais me remettre au boulot passionnant que m'a confié la pétasse rose (oui Réléna a une tendance maniaque à s'habiller en rose) : mettre à jour les fichiers qui nous permettent d'envoyer de la documentation. C'est passionnant. A tel point qu'au bout d'une heure, j'ai une furieuse envie de coca.

Au moment où je me lève, la porte s'ouvre sur un cyclope fulminant… Son unique œil vert émeraude (l'autre est caché sous une grande mèche et je suppose que c'est la dernière coiffure à la mode) se fixe sur moi et me fige sur place. Il est immense, au moins 1m90 et plutôt canon lui aussi, à croire que ce musée recrute dans une agence de mannequin. Par contre, son calme furieux est impressionnant.

- Comment se fait-il que ces deux enveloppes ne soient pas parties ?

J'avise alors les deux enveloppes qu'il tient dans la main, il faut dire que c'est pas difficile puisqu'il les agite sous mon nez. Mais avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Réléna s'approche tout en sourire et frétillement.

- Bonjour Trowa, c'est le stagiaire qui en était chargé mais il n'est pas très doué ! Tu sais que c'est Heero qui l'a choisi.

Ha la pétasse, alors là elle me cloue sur place. Je vois Hilde prête à se lever pour me défendre mais au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Heero qui demande au géant méché de le suivre.

Je me tourne vers Hilde pour lui poser la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit

- C'était qui ?

- Trowa Barton, le conservateur en chef. Allez viens, je te paye un coca.

Après être passés au distributeur, elle m'entraîne sur la terrasse aménagée sur le toit du musée. Puis elle éclate de rire.

- Remet toi, tu es tout blanc !

- Ce type m'a fait vraiment peur, je le trouve terrifiant.

- En fait, il est très gentil mais il ne supporte pas que ces ordres ne soient pas suivis, comme Heero d'ailleurs ! Je trouve qu'en fait ils se ressemblent beaucoup, calmes et silencieux tous les deux mais avec un sens inné de l'organisation et de l'autorité.

- Maman ! Heero va me virer alors que tout est de la faute de Réléna mais il ne voudra jamais me croire. Que vaut la parole d'un stagiaire contre celle de son assistante qui travaille avec lui depuis l'ouverture du musée ?

- Comment ça c'est la faute de Réléna ?

- Hier matin, elle m'a donné une liste des personnes à qui je devais envoyer les catalogues de la nouvelle exposition et des cartes de visite sur lesquelles je pouvais trouver les adresses. Seulement, il y avait deux noms sur la liste pour lesquels je n'avais pas de cartes de visite. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit d'aller les poser sur le bureau de l'assistante du conservateur. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu sais, Réléna est frustrée et jalouse. Frustrée parce qu'elle a été nommée la première lorsque le musée s'est ouvert et qu'elle pensait bien avoir le poste de responsable de la com. Et jalouse parce qu'elle en pince pour Heero et qu'il ne fait absolument pas attention à elle. La pauvre, elle ne s'est même pas rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance !

- Pourquoi elle n'a aucune chance ?

- parce que elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut ! Heero est gay.

J'ai pas bien compris là… Je dois avoir un air parfaitement idiot car Hilde se sent obligée de me répéter l'information.

- Il est gay… Homo… Il aime les hommes quoi !

Je sens que je deviens rouge pivoine et Hilde pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi.

- Mais dis donc petit cachottier, tu as toi aussi succombé au charme du redoutable ?

- Non, non pas du tout.

Je sens que ma rougeur s'intensifie et Hilde éclate franchement de rire.

- On croirait Shuichi qui pense à son Yuki.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu adorais les mangas ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais lu de mangas yaoi !

- Kekcekeça ?

- Des mangas qui traitent de relations entre hommes. Et « gravitation » (1) est la référence du genre. Ça raconte l'histoire de Shuichi Shindo un jeune chanteur qui est amoureux fou d'un écrivain glacial Yuki Eiri.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, étant ton aînée de trois ans, j'estime de mon devoir de parfaire ton éducation. Donc à midi je rentre chez moi et je te rapporte tous les volumes. Mais bon, je dois aussi te prévenir qu'avec Heero c'est pas gagné. Je crois qu'il a une histoire avec Quatre.

- Quatre est gay aussi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ? T'es vraiment trop naïf ! Donc, je disais que je pense qu'ils sont ensembles car je les ai entendu à plusieurs reprises se donner rendez-vous en dehors du boulot. Tu as de la concurrence…

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Heero m'indiffère totalement et je ne suis pas gay…

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Maintenant tu me fais Izumi dans Love mode !

- C'est quoi ça ? Encore un manga yaoi ?

- Oui, dans le premier volume, un jeune homme se fait embringuer par erreur dans une relation homosexuelle et il nie, contre toute évidence, le fait qu'il est gay. Mais bon, il est obligé de finir par l'admettre, il est bel et bien amoureux d'un homme !

- ARRETE ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'UN HOMME !

- Oui Izumi ! Tu aurais dû crier un peu plus fort car je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas entendu à la billetterie ! Allez on retourne bosser.

Depuis ma conversation avec Hilde, c'est tempête sous un crâne et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très concentré sur mon fichier. C'est pourquoi je fais un bond sur mon fauteuil lorsque j'entends la voix de Heero tout prêt de mon oreille. Comment il fait pour se déplacer aussi silencieusement, ce type est un chat.

- Peux-tu me suivre dans mon bureau ?

Voilà, j'ai quand même tenu trois jours avant de me faire virer. Je suppose qu'il s'est fait remonter les bretelles et que maintenant c'est mon tour. Finalement ce qui m'embête le plus c'est qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi. Mais qu'est-ce que mon cerveau raconte ? C'est Hilde, c'est sa faute, elle m'a mis des idées bizarres dans la tête.

- Assieds-toi. Je voulais te demander si tu peux accompagner une navette ce soir.

- Je suis désolé et je comprends si tu ne peux pas me garder…

Tout à coup, je réalise qu'il ne m'a pas parlé des enveloppes mais d'une histoire de navette. Je relève les yeux et je vois un sourire ironique sur son visage. Il se fout encore de moi, je le déteste !

- Tu es désolé… d'accompagner une navette ? Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais ! Il suffit d'attendre les passagers, de les pointer sur la liste et une fois de retour au musée de les accompagner jusqu'à la salle où se tient le buffet. Tu veux bien faire ça ?

- Oui bien sur. Je suis désolé pour les enveloppes qui ne sont pas parties hier. Monsieur Barton avait l'air très en colère et j'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de moi.

Il me regarde d'une façon bizarre. Il faut qu'il arrête ça tout de suite, je me sens tout riquiqui.

- Je n'aurai aucun ennui et je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de cet oubli.

- Hein ?

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de dire « hein » à tout bout de champ, on a l'impression que tu débarques perpétuellement d'une autre planète ! J'ai entendu Réléna lorsqu'elle t'a dit de les poser sur le bureau de l'assistante de Trowa. Pour quelqu'un qui est là depuis trois jours, je trouve que tu fais de l'excellent travail.

Il trouve que je fais de l'excellent travail… Il trouve que je fais de l'excellent travail…

- Bien, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Je retourne au bureau avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ce qui me vaut un clin d'œil complice d'Hilde et une remarque acerbe de Réléna.

- Le chouchou s'en est encore sorti !

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je lui réponde ? Non, elle n'aura jamais l'homme qu'elle convoite et finira vieille fille, c'est déjà une punition suffisante. Je me remets à bosser sur mon fichier que je trouve tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A 12H30, Quatre pénètre dans le bureau, manifestement en grande forme.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Duo, prend tes affaires, je t'invite à déjeuner au restaurant du musée. Le chef m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il y avait du magret de canard au menu car j'adore son magret ! Allez vite, vite !

Il me laisse à peine le temps de fermer mon ordinateur qu'il me tire déjà par le bras. En se retournant, il tombe nez à nez avec Heero qui rentrait dans le bureau.

- Salut Heero, ça ne t'embête pas que je t'emprunte ton stagiaire pour déjeuner ?

- Il est majeur et ne m'appartient pas.

- Oui il est majeur et très très mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hn !

Heero a l'air en colère. Ça confirme les propos de Hilde, il croit que Quatre me drague et du coup, il est jaloux. J'espère qu'il n'imagine pas que j'essaye de lui piquer son mec !

Au restaurant, Quatre me conduit vers une petite table pour deux, située un peu à l'écart et offrant une très belle vue sur le jardin du musée.

- Alors comment se passe ton stage avec le redoutable ?

- Très bien mais d'où vient ce surnom, j'ai remarqué que Hilde l'utilisait aussi ?

- Tout le monde au musée l'utilise ! C'est parce que Heero obtient toujours ce qu'il veut et ceux qui ont essayé de l'affronter ont toujours laissé des plumes. Comme le dernier responsable des publics qui l'avait pris en grippe et qui contestait toutes ses décisions. Pour finir, c'est lui qui a démissionné ! Mais ceci dit, il n'est redoutable que dans sa vie professionnelle parce que dans sa vie privée, il est stupide !

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Quatre me regarde très surpris. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Hilde je vais te tuer !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tout à l'heure dans le bureau, j'ai trouvé qu'il était plutôt froid…

- Bof, tu sais la froideur fait partie de son charme ! Mais si ta question sous entendait une relation amoureuse entre nous, je te détrompe tout de suite, nous sommes juste de très bons amis et j'essaye de le décoincer un peu ! Tiens quand on parle du loup ; Monsieur « je ne déjeune jamais le midi » Yuy vient de s'installer avec Trowa à une table juste derrière toi. Ils sont vraiment pathétiques !

Alors là, je suis largué. Quatre me dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. Pourtant Heero vient le surveiller… Non décidément, je ne suis pas gay, ils sont beaucoup trop compliqués pour moi.

- Ces deux là m'agacent et l'autre grand imbécile qui se laisse entraîner, il mérite une leçon. Tu veux bien m'aider Duo ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Contente toi de me suivre, je parie qu'il ne tiendra pas jusqu'au dessert avant d'intervenir ! Ne te retourne surtout pas pour les regarder.

Mais dans quelle galère je me suis encore embarqué ?

Quatre commence à se pencher au dessus de la table et parle tellement doucement que je suis obligé de me pencher aussi.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes, j'ai du mal à t'entendre.

- Oui mais eux aussi et placés comme ils le sont, ils doivent vraiment se demander pourquoi on a besoin d'être aussi prêts !

Je deviens une fois de plus pivoine lorsque je réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire, ce qui me vaut un sourire que je qualifierai de tendre et que Heero ne doit pas apprécier du tout. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre que les magrets arrivent. Quatre prend délicatement un bout de viande avec sa fourchette et me le tend. Et moi abruti fini, je m'approche pour le manger. J'ai l'impression de sentir dans ma nuque le regard bleu glacé qui me fusille.

Une fois notre plat fini, Quatre continue à me parler de n'importe quoi en me contemplant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Ça me rend nerveux, alors du coup je pianote sur la table. Il avance alors sa main pour emprisonner la mienne puis me lance un regard victorieux.

- J'ai gagné !

- Quatre, j'ai besoin de te voir immédiatement.

- Tu es sur que ça ne peut pas attendre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un dessert…

- Non ça ne peut pas attendre, j'ai besoin de toi immédiatement.

- Désolé Duo, mange tranquillement ta crème brûlée et dit au serveur de tout mettre sur mon compte.

Je suis une fois de plus complètement largué, pourquoi c'est Trowa qui vient chercher Quatre avec l'air d'un ours qu'a pas eu sa dose de miel ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ma question que Heero vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Puisque nous sommes tous les deux abandonnés, on peut manger notre dessert ensemble.

- D'accord. Il y a un problème, Monsieur Barton avait l'air très contrarié lorsqu'il est venu chercher Quatre.

- Ho oui, il l'était ! Et il y a de quoi puisque tu étais en train de draguer son petit ami !

- Hein ? Pardon… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai être plus clair ! Ils vivent ensemble depuis deux ans. Je t'en parle parce que tu vas quitter le musée dans peu de temps et ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache donc je te fais confiance pour n'en parler à personne.

Quatre et Trowa sont en couple ! Tu parles d'un scoop et je n'ai même pas le droit d'en parler à Hilde, quelle poisse, je l'aurai drôlement étonné… Mais attends une minute, ça veut dire que Heero est libre !

- Alors tu es libre ?

Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à retenir les mots qui s'obstinent à sortir tous seuls de ma bouche, c'est pas possible je suis encore en train de prendre un gros coup de chaud.

- Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ?

- Non et puis je ne suis pas tout à fait gay…

J'ai recommencé et il éclate de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire aux éclats, il est magnifique, ses yeux ont un éclat hors du commun et si je ne me sentais pas aussi ridicule, je rirai bien avec lui…

- J'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes mais quand tu auras le temps, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment on peut être **pas tout à fait** gay ! Tu es vraiment unique !

Tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aie le temps de t'expliquer… Il me trouve unique, c'est un compliment ça, non ?

Avant de partir, il dit au serveur de mettre les quatre repas sur la note de Monsieur Winner. J'admire la perfidie du redoutable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confortablement installé dans le métro, je suis plongé dans le premier volume de gravitation que m'a passé Hilde. A tel point que je rate ma station et que je suis obligé de faire demi tour en quatrième vitesse.

Tout se passe plutôt bien, j'ai récupéré tous mes passagers et une fois tout le monde installé, je peux me replonger dans la lecture de mon manga. C'est la douce voix du chauffeur qui me sort de cette fascinante histoire.

- Jeune homme, tous les passagers sont descendus et je pense qu'ils vous attendent…

- Ha oui, j'arrive ! Merci Monsieur.

Je conduis les visiteurs dans la salle où est dressé le buffet, très fier de moi d'avoir rempli ma mission sans avoir perdu personne.

C'est l'effervescence la plus complète car la ministre de la culture doit arriver et tout le monde s'agite sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je prends donc un coca et je me poste négligemment non loin de la porte d'entrée en me disant que c'est la meilleure place pour effectuer une retraite stratégique en cas d'ennui mortel. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! C'est alors que je suis bousculé par Réléna.

- Pousses-toi de là Maxwell, tu ne vois pas que tu gênes tout le monde, essaye de te rendre utile au lieu de jouer les potiches.

Cette fois, elle me gave sévèrement et je me retourne pour la remettre à sa place mais je suis pétrifiée par sa vision. Elle a sans doute voulu prendre un style bohème chic en mettant une longue jupe à élastique en coton indien et un chemisier dégoulinant de dentelles, le tout d'un beau rose bébé. Elle est ridicule.

Je m'éloigne donc sans rien dire une fois de plus.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, un frémissement de la foule me fait comprendre que la ministre arrive. Et là un démon machiavélique s'empare de mon esprit. Réléna est à coté de moi. Mon pied se pose tout seul sur le bas de sa jupe qui traîne à terre et lorsqu'elle s'élance, comme prévu, pour être présentée à la ministre, sa jupe reste sur place.

Je prends un air choqué comme le reste des témoins de la scène qui n'en reviennent pas de la vision d'une jolie petite culotte blanche avec la petite sirène. Quand je dis qu'elle n'a personne dans sa vie ! Si elle n'avait pas été la reine des salopes avec moi depuis mon arrivée, je pense que je pourrai avoir pitié de sa tête déconfite. Mais vu les circonstances, je savoure simplement ma revanche. En plus, un rapide coup d'œil circulaire m'assure que personne ne m'a vu et que le crime restera impuni.

Réléna remonte rapidement sa jupe et reprend son chemin comme si de rien n'était, j'avoue que là elle m'épate, moi je serai parti me cacher dans les toilettes.

J'avise alors Hilde qui est tellement morte de rire qu'elle doit quitter la pièce et Heero qui se dirige vers moi et se penche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent mon oreille.

- Belle vengeance Monsieur Maxwell.

Pendant qu'il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la ministre, je reste pétrifié sous le coup des sensations provoquées par ses lèvres sur mon oreille et son odeur qui a envahi mon espace vital. Si j'avais mieux écouté les cours de biologie, je comprendrai peut-être la réaction chimique qui provoque ces délicieux frissons. Mais pour l'instant, mes neurones sont en grève. Lorsque je sors de ma transe, je réalise qu'Heero m'a grillé pour la débâcle rélénienne mais comme il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, tout va bien.

Dans le bus qui me ramène chez moi, je me dis qu'Heero ressemble vraiment à Yuki, sauf qu'il est brun et seulement à moitié japonais. Par contre, je suis très différent de Shuichi, beaucoup plus mature et beaucoup plus grand. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été troublé avec la scène du baiser où mon visage et celui de Heero se substituaient dans ma tête à ceux de Shuichi et Yuki. Cette constatation me plonge dans une grande perplexité…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiens l'ordinateur est éteint.

J'aurais dû m'en douter, elle est plongée dans un roman japonais. Après la période anglaise où nous avons dû boire du thé dans des tasses en porcelaine avec de grosses roses infectes, ma mère est actuellement passionnée par le japon. Du coup nous avons du gel douche et de la lessive à la fleur de lotus et le sushi est devenu le top de l'alimentation.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, alors cette inauguration, c'était bien ?

- Je crois que je suis en train de devenir gay !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- C'est super, quand j'ai lu gravitation, j'avais envie d'adopter Shuichi… Remarque, pour être tout à fait honnête, je lui aurai bien piqué Yuki aussi !

- Ne me dis pas que tu connais ce manga !

- Bien sur que si. J'adore les mangas yaoi. Tiens passe moi la plaquette du japonais qui livre à domicile. Cette grande nouvelle mérite une orgie de sushi et saké.

Pitié que quelqu'un frappe à la porte pour me dire que j'ai été adopté !

* * *

_A suivre_

(1) Dédicace spéciale à Lucy qui nous a fait découvrir Gravitation mais qui n'est pas Sherlock Holmes parce que pour ne pas nous reconnaitre, faut vraiment pas être douée!! Bisous Lucy.

**Merci** d'être venu à l'inauguration, nous espérons vous retrouver prochainement pour une nouvelle expérience étonnante : le fooding… Et, l'arrivée de Wuwu (contente, Marnie ?).


	4. Cuisine et coup de froid

Titre : Big MAC

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont soutenu un Duo perdu dans les affres d'une sexualité mal définie et particulièrement à Nyanko-Kuro, Marilyn, Shini-Cat, Nass, Enia Fr, Ayane T'il Hime, x-Shinigami-x, Gayana, Calamithy, Lil'Boow, Gaya H Staim, Catirella

**Pour vous remercier d'avoir fait le petit clic qui fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs, on a décidé de vous faire des petits clins d'oeil tout au long des prochains chapitres !!**

**Le coin de la bêta :**

_Nyaaa, j'ai adoré, je suis très contente d'être dans mon élément dans ta fic ! ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, lisez et vous comprendrez ! _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Cuisine et coup de froid**

* * *

Sixième jour de stage : mon record pour le casse tête reste de 18 languettes remontées puis redémontées. Je stagne…

Ce matin, j'arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude car comme j'étais resté après l'heure de sortie deux jours de suite, Heero m'a dit de rattraper. Il est de plus en plus gentil mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer si les symptômes que je ressens en sa présence sont dus à une réelle attirance ou si j'ai attrapé une maladie quelconque. De toute façon, j'ai décidé de ne plus me torturer la tête et de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, bon, en espérant quand même, au plus profond de moi, qu'elles viennent rapidement…

En approchant du bureau, j'entends des hurlements assourdis par la porte fermée. Je m'approche doucement mais sûrement. Mon imagination survoltée me persuade qu'Heero est en danger, agressé par un dangereux maniaque, et que moi, Duo Maxwell, chevalier intrépide, je vais le sauver en terrassant son agresseur à coups d'agrafeuse.

J'appuie doucement sur la poignée de la porte et je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Heero est tranquillement assis sur mon bureau, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, considérant avec attention l'homme debout au milieu de la pièce.

Hilde est assise à son bureau avec une expression que j'ai du mal à définir.

Quand à Réléna, elle se contente d'observer la scène avec un sourire en coin.

Comme il n'y a manifestement pas de danger, j'entre carrément dans la pièce et je découvre la source de tout ce tapage.

C'est un homme d'environ 25 ans qui est asiatique et un peu plus petit que moi, mais comme il est dressé de toute sa taille et que son visage reflète une intense colère, il est vraiment impressionnant. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants tirés au cordeau dans une petite queue de cheval haute et ses yeux noir charbon renforce l'impression de raideur que dégage l'homme furieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'imagine bien sabre au poing, pourfendant ses ennemis Après ce moment d'observation, je peux me concentrer sur ses paroles.

- Moi, Wufeï Chang, je te jure sur mon honneur que jamais, JAMAIS, je ne participerai à une telle imposture. Vous dénaturez mon art ! C'est une hérésie avec pour seul enjeu de vendre n'importe quoi aux gens. Et bien je ne participerai pas, même si tu me supplies à genou. Tu m'entends Yuy ?

- C'est difficile de faire autrement vu ton volume sonore ! Et si c'est Hilde qui te le demande à genou ?

Cette remarque de mon Heero sarcastique comme je l'aime… Oups je m'égare ! provoque une série de réaction en chaîne :

Wufeï devient violet, sort de sa poche un mouchoir qu'il met sur son nez et bat en retraite.

Hilde devient rouge pivoine et disparaît sous son bureau pour rattraper le stylo qu'elle vient malencontreusement de lâcher.

Réléna éclate franchement de rire et c'est bien la première fois que je la vois aussi détendue.

Heero affiche l'air du matou qui vient de croquer le canari de la voisine.

Et tout à coup, mon esprit trace une ligne entre toutes ces réactions pour les relier entre elles et le résultat est incontestable, Wufeï et Hilde ont un faible l'un pour l'autre mais ne se l'avouent pas et les deux autres se moquent d'eux. Qu'est-ce que je suis perspicace ! Peut-être que je devrais abandonner la communication pour devenir détective.

C'est à cet instant précis que x-Shinigami-x prend possession de moi. C'est ma petite démone « cupidon » personnelle, elle est imbattable pour organiser de belles histoires d'amour et là, elle me souffle qu'il faut que j'intervienne pour donner un coup de pouce à ces deux tourtereaux qui s'ignorent. Et je vais le faire ! Il faut juste que je trouve la bonne occasion. De plus, je ne peux pas oublier que c'est à cause de Hilde que je suis en pleine confusion des sentiments et presque gay, ça mérite une petite vengeance ! Je prends donc mon air le plus candide pour interroger la dulcinée.

- Dis-moi Hilde, il est drôlement craquant ce Wufeï Chang, c'est qui ? Pourquoi il criait comme ça ?

Vous pensiez qu'elle allait être gênée et que sa rougeur allait s'accentuer, et bien moi aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui se passe. Elle regarde par-dessus mon épaule et affiche un petit sourire narquois qui ne me plait pas du tout…

Je me retourne donc pour tomber sur deux yeux cobalt pas du tout amicaux.

- Je suis content de voir que tu es tout à fait décidé pour tes tendances sexuelles. Wufeï est le chef du restaurant du musée et il n'est pas d'accord avec le fooding (1) que nous organisons cet après-midi. Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite, tu peux peut-être te mettre au boulot !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il a déjà quitté la pièce et que Hilde me charrie.

- Alors Duo, ton affaire avance ! Tu en es déjà à exposer tes tendances sexuelles, que voilà une belle initiative !

Je lui réponds par mon regard X-Shinigamiesque. Rigole bien ma vieille, parce que très bientôt c'est toi qui aura la honte ! Shit, Heero a cru que je m'intéressais à Wufeï, non mais quel idiot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il fait un temps magnifique, le thermomètre affiche 30° et les stands sont installés dans le jardin du musée, enfin sauf celui de Wufeï qui a été démonté à toute allure vu qu'il avait menacé de venir le détruire avec son hachoir. Les chefs sont prêts et Trowa se réjouit de la foule massive qui se presse autour d'eux. Le musée va enregistrer sa fréquentation record Il faut dire que l'entrée est à 5 euros (reversés à une association caritative de lutte contre la faim dans le monde), prix fort raisonnable pour manger et boire avec en plus la caution culturelle d'un musée.

Le menu est digne des œuvres exposées au MAC, on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'on va manger à sa lecture, échantillon :

Rouleau de salade de printemps aux fruits secs

Saveurs de coquillage et parfums de légumes « belle saison »

Chipolata d'agneau confit, anchois et olive, escabèche de courgette et haricots coco au soja.

L'os à moelle garni d'un paleron de bœuf confit façon pot au feu, recouvert d'un zéphyr.

Le tout accompagné de rosé du Val de Loire ou de Beaujolais. Je dois dire que le stand du vin, tenu par la célèbre sommelière Shini-cat, est de loin le plus fréquenté. A tel point que la pauvre Shin débordée demande à Heero de faire venir le vin stocké dans la chambre froide du restaurant du musée.

C'est l'occasion que j'attendais. Je me précipite vers Heero pour lui dire que je m'en charge et je pars à la recherche de Hilde que je trouve en train de déguster une nourriture non identifiable.

- Hilde, il faut que tu ailles au restaurant chercher du vin, c'est Heero qui le demande.

- Mais c'est trop lourd pour moi, tu viens m'aider ?

- Je ne peux pas, je dois aller mettre de l'ordre sur un des stands mais il a dit que tu devais demander de l'aide à Wufeï.

Hilde part en grommelant sur les exploiteurs et je m'empresse de la suivre furtivement.

Comme le petit génie que je suis l'avait prévu, Wufeï ne peut laisser une faible femme, et surtout celle-là, porter des charges aussi lourdes et il l'accompagne à la chambre froide pour l'aider.

J'attends qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'intérieur et, silencieux comme une panthère noire (oui je préfère le noir), je referme la porte. Satisfait de mon forfait, je retourne au fooding. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, finalement ils doivent être drôlement bien dans la chambre froide.

Puisque j'ai une petite demi-heure à tuer, je passe goûter tous les plats et Shin qui a manifestement un petit faible pour moi me sert généreusement du vin rosé.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, je me dis qu'il est temps que j'aille délivrer les prisonniers lorsque je sens une pression sur ma natte, je me retourne pour tomber face à face avec Heero.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi le vin que tu devais aller chercher n'est pas arrivé ?

- Pas vraiment.

Hou la la, vu son air courroucé, je pense qu'il faut que je trouve une autre réponse.

- En fait, j'ai dû gérer une urgence !

- De quel ordre ?

- Mettre Hilde et Wufeï ensemble.

- Hein ?

- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas dire « hein », parce que…

- DUO, TU AS TRES EXACTEMENT 30 SECONDES POUR T'EXPLIQUER !!

Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'énerve. 30 secondes c'est vraiment court, il faut que j'aille à l'essentiel.

- J'ai enfermé Hilde et Wufeï dans la chambre froide.

Je vois Heero passer par plusieurs couleurs pendant qu'il assimile l'information que je viens de lui donner. J'ai réussi à faire perdre son impassibilité japonaise au redoutable, je suis trop fort !

- Mais tu es fou, c'est dangereux, ils peuvent mourir d'hypothermie ! ça fait combien de temps ?

- On ne t'a jamais parlé des vertus de la chaleur corporelle ? De plus, ils ne sont pas dans le congélateur mais dans la chambre froide à 3°depuis maintenant trois quart d'heure, mais si tu continues à me retenir ça va faire plus longtemps.

Heero part en courant vers le restaurant et je lui file le train, curieux de voir les résultats de ma petite expérience…

Nous arrivons en même temps devant la chambre froide et oui, je suis plus jeune et donc j'ai plus de souffle, logique !

Heero ouvre la porte violemment et nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur. Je souris comme un malade devant le spectacle que nous découvrons. Hilde est tendrement blottie dans les bras de Wufeï et ils sont très occupés à s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Et à mon humble avis, ils sont tellement en chaleur qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque d'hypothermie ! Ils ne nous ont même pas vu et Heero est obligé de tousser pour attirer leur attention.

Ils se relèvent alors tout gêné et pas très contents d'être dérangés de la sorte et nous sortons tous à la queue leu leu de la chambre froide du bonheur. Heero me regarde sévèrement et prend la parole.

- C'est Duo qui vous a enfermé et si vous me le demandez, je mets immédiatement fin à son stage.

Je baisse la tête tout penaud car je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant qu'une bonne action puisse me valoir un renvoi. Ce type est un malade ! Mais un cri de Hilde me fait relever la tête.

- Tu es fou ! C'est mon cupidon et je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre reproche.

Elle se jette alors sur moi pour m'enlacer et me poser deux énormes bisous sur les joues. Je surveille quand même du coin de l'œil Wufeï qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la démonstration d'affection de sa petite amie et vu le parfait aiguisage des couteaux de cuisine… Je préfère repousser gentiment Hilde.

C'est alors que Réléna pénètre essoufflée dans la cuisine.

- Je vous cherche partout, c'est une catastrophe, on a dû transporter deux personnes dans le musée car ils s'étaient trouvé mal. On a appelé les pompiers et c'est apparemment un problème de déshydratation. Il y en a aussi trois qui ont vomi dans le jardin et les pompiers nous ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas idée de laisser de la nourriture dehors avec la température qu'il fait ! Trowa nous demande de tout boucler et d'annoncer à tout le monde la fin du fooding.

Nous partons donc rapidement pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce bordel. En plus, Heero me demande de nettoyer le vomi car les personnes chargées de l'entretien ne sont pas là et qu'il y a une projection prévue dans le jardin le soir même. Il paraît que c'est ma punition pour avoir enfermé Hilde et Wufeï. Je le déteste, je ne mérite pas une punition alors que si il avait été un bon chef, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait agi pour les mettre ensemble. Il me demande ensuite de le suivre dans son bureau pour une mise au point. Et gna gna gna, comme si je n'avais pas encore compris qu'il était pas content.

- Duo, comme Hilde et Wufeï ne veulent pas porter plainte contre toi, je ne vais pas mettre fin à ton stage… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai super mal au ventre et j'ai trop chaud, Ho my god

- Je vais vomir !

Heero me prend par la main et m'entraîne au pas de course jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. Je m'accroche à la cuvette et je vomis mes tripes, je sens qu'il tient ma natte et qu'il me caresse gentiment le front. Mais je suis trop mal pour apprécier le geste.

Au bout de trois séances de vomissements, mon estomac a éjecté tout ce que j'avais avalé au fooding et Heero me ramène dans son bureau et me donne un verre d'eau. J'aurais préféré du coca mais bon je vais la fermer.

- Je crois que cette fois, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, tu as été suffisamment puni.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, peut-être une séquelle de mon intoxication, mais j'ai une terrible envie de pleurer que je n'arrive pas à réfréner. En voyant mes larmes, Heero s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu es insupportable, imprévisible, indiscipliné et je me demande bien ce qui me plait chez toi ?

Et là, croyez moi je suis aux anges, bien calé dans ses bras en sachant que je lui plait, une certitude s'impose à mon esprit : je suis tout à fait gay. Va savoir pourquoi, cette idée me fait pleurer encore plus ! Peut-être parce que j'adore qu'il me console…

Mais tout a une fin et lorsque mes larmes se tarissent, il se sépare de moi et me dépose un chaste bisou sur la joue puis me dit de rentrer chez moi.

Ce soir là, dans le bus, j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de Heero Yuy et que mon seul objectif désormais serait de le conquérir !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque je pénètre dans l'appartement, « that's not really funny » de Eels tourne à plein volume (je n'en peux plus de ce disque, depuis que je lui ai offert, elle le passe en boucle). Je découvre stupéfait ma mère en train de danser autour de la table du salon où trône son laptop. Enfin danser est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'elle agite les bras et les jambes absolument pas en rythme avec la musique qui passe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

- J'ai deux reviews, j'ai deux reviews, j'ai deux reviews…

- Stop, je ne comprends rien, arrête de gesticuler et explique-moi

- Je t'ai dit que je lis des mangas yaoi depuis que ta copine Ayane (T'il Hime), qui m'adore soit dit en passant, me les a fait découvrir… Et bien elle m'a aussi fait découvrir le site fanfiction et j'ai écrit une fic…

Je vais tuer Ayane, non mais y a pas idée de l'encourager dans ses délires et je crains le pire pour cette histoire, il faut que je la lise tout de suite. Je me jette donc sur son ordinateur et là toutes mes craintes sont confirmées.

- Comment tu as osé ? Tu es en train de te servir de ma vie et en plus tu me ridiculises. Tu racontes déjà tout aux commerçants du quartier et maintenant tu veux que le monde entier soit au courant ! Hier j'ai rencontré la factrice qui m'a demandé si j'étais sur d'être gay parce qu'elle a un neveu très mignon !

- Ho ça va ! Je te verserai des droits d'auteur. Viens plutôt lire ce que m'ont écrit mes deux premières revieweuses, Catirella et Marilyn (2).

C'est vrai qu'elles ont aimé son histoire, je n'y crois pas, elle a réussi à trouver des personnes, aussi folles qu'elle, qui l'encouragent dans ses délires. Merci les filles !!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(1) Fooding : c'est la contraction de food et feeling (nourriture et émotions), l'objectif déclaré est de ne plus rien attendre d'autre de la cuisine que le plaisir de ceux qui mangent et de ceux qui la font. Mais pour moi, et __c'est un avis tout à fait personnel__, c'est surtout un bon prétexte pour que l'agro alimentaire sorte et vende de nouveaux produits. D'ailleurs pendant le « vrai fooding » qui a eu lieu en juillet 2007, tous les stands étaient sponsorisés par un fournisseur genre monoprix ou lesieur. Le menu que je reporte plus loin est réel._

_(2) C'est vrai que vous avez été les deux toutes premières et un moment de bonheur pareil, ça ne s'oublie pas !_

* * *

A suivre

* * *

_**Avertissement à lire par nos revieweuses en nous imaginant avec des têtes de psychopathes**_Pour celles qui n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre, sachez que la fic n'est pas finie – MOUAAAAWAAWAAAAAWAA !! – Préparez-vous au pire…

Toutes nos excuses pour l'intoxication alimentaire, nous espérons quand même vous retrouver au prochain chapitre…


	5. perversion et coup de chaud

Titre : Big MAC

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre – Wufeï/Hilde

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont soutenu un Duo vomissant tripes et boyaux et particulièrement à marilyn et Sève, Calamithy, Lil'Boow, Nyanko-Kuro, Kaga78, x-shinigami-x, Ayane T'il Hime, Natsu-Saw.

**Pour vous remercier d'avoir fait le petit clic qui fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs, on continue nos petits clins d'oeil tout au long des prochains chapitres !!**

* * *

**Perversion et coup de chaud**

* * *

Dixième jour de stage : J'ai progressé ! J'ai réussi à assembler 22 languettes de bois avant d'être bloqué. Il ne m'en reste plus que 8 à caser Je vais pouvoir bientôt montrer à Heero que je suis meilleur que lui !!

Après des débuts difficiles au MAC, je suis totalement intégré et mes rapports avec les autres ont beaucoup changé.

Quatre est devenu mon grand complice et on déjeune souvent ensemble sans provoquer de crise de jalousie ! Il me raconte tous les potins qui circulent mais me parle aussi des artistes qu'il rencontre pour organiser la prochaine exposition temporaire. Il est passionné et passionnant.

Je parle beaucoup moins avec Hilde parce que sa bouche est très occupée par Wufeï. Je crois que depuis l'épisode de la chambre froide, aucun recoin du musée n'a échappé à leurs ébats ! Trowa a même dû les rappeler à l'ordre. Un conférencier était venu le prévenir que le groupe de japonais qu'il attendait était bien arrivé mais qu'il les attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Trowa les a retrouvé derrière une des grandes statues de dindons qui ornent actuellement le jardin du musée, en train de photographier les deux amoureux en pleine séance de câlins ! Il n'a pas voulu accepter les pitoyables excuses de Hilde qui lui affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'art vivant et en mouvement.

Contre toute attente, j'arrive même à avoir des rapports à peu près cordiaux avec Réléna mais évidemment je ne lui ai pas avoué ma responsabilité dans l'exposition au public de sa petite culotte.

Quant à Heero, grâce à lui j'ai compris que j'étais gay et incontestablement amoureux de lui. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'il m'a avoué que je lui plaisais, plus rien, nada, le vide intersidéral… Il est redevenu un beau glaçon professionnel. Vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? Moi non, mais si son plan c'est de me mettre l'eau à la bouche et c'est tout, il me connaît mal… Moi, Duo Maxwell, je vais agir ! Le seul problème c'est que je ne connais pas la bonne méthode de décongélation et que je ne vois pas trop à qui je pourrais demander conseil… A ma mère ? Non jamais, elle me concocterait un plan tordu qui me ferait mourir puceau ! Le seul qui serait compétent, c'est Quatre mais est-ce que j'oserais lui en parler ? Bof, on verra bien.

Pour me remonter le moral, je vais aller faire une petite blague matinale à ma nouvelle copine. C'est une fille adorable qui travaille à la comptabilité, elle est extrêmement timide et a toujours peur de déranger. Seulement elle a une grande faiblesse, comme elle passe la moitié de ses nuits à faire je ne sais quoi (pas encore réussi à lui faire avouer mais ça ne saurait tarder !), elle a une fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir sur son bureau et à ne reprendre conscience que vers 10H00.

Ce matin ne fait pas exception à la règle ! Je m'approche à pas de loup, je mets ma bouche tout prêt de son oreille et je hurle :

- Nyanko, réveille-toi, tu baves !!

Je me recule vite fait pour apprécier le bond qu'elle fait sur sa chaise qui manque de se renverser et son air à la fois terrifié et stupéfait. Puis je lui dépose un gros bisou sur la joue, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire devenir écrevisse. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter une parole qu'une voix dans mon dos se fait entendre.

- Duo, je suis désolé de te déranger dans tes pitreries mais j'ai besoin de toi, je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Je fais un petit sourire désolé à Nyanko qui est encore plus rouge après l'intervention désagréable de Heero. Je ne sais pas comment ce type réussit à toujours me tomber dessus au mauvais moment. Si c'était ça le problème ? Il me trouve peut-être trop gamin… Il va falloir que je trouve au plus profond de moi mon coté sérieux (si, si, il existe !). Bon, il est déjà de mauvaise humeur, donc pas la peine de le faire attendre plus.

Lorsque je rentre dans son bureau, il est concentré sur son ordinateur et me fait signe de la main pour que je comprenne que je peux m'asseoir. Comment peut-il être aussi tendre par moment et aussi froid par la suite. Je ne comprends pas et j'ai une boule à l'estomac, cet abruti est en train de me déclencher un ulcère. Peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé…

- Duo, je te rappelle que tu es ici pour faire un stage qui nécessite que tu ais de la matière pour ton rapport et que j'ai la responsabilité de t'aider. Je dois aller voir nos graphistes cet après midi pour faire le point sur les dossiers en cours et je te propose de venir avec moi.

Là tout de suite, j'ai pas envie ! Mais d'un autre coté, c'est l'occasion d'être seul avec lui et peut-être…

- C'est une proposition que je ne peux pas refuser. Effectivement, il faut que je pense à mon rapport et rien qu'à ça.

Tiens, il me regarde en haussant un sourcil, et oui moi aussi je peux prendre un ton réfrigérant et là tu commences à me brouter sévèrement, alors prend garde à toi toréador !

- Bien, alors tu peux peut-être passer voir Marnie à la documentation, normalement elle m'a préparé des illustrations que je dois apporter aux graphistes.

Là ça y'est, je suis très en colère. On est seuls tous les deux et il me parle sur le même ton qu'un prof de maths (et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment).

- Parfait.

Je sors à toute allure en claquant la porte, sauf que ma chemise que je porte ouverte sur un super débardeur qui fait ressortir mes pectoraux, n'a pas le temps de sortir avec moi et reste coincée dans la porte. Je suis obligé de faire marche arrière et je ne dois pas le regarder, oui je ne dois pas ! mais pourtant je le fais. Et il est là, ce petit sourire ironique qui lui va si bien mais que pour le moment j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler.

Je marche à toute allure dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le centre de documentation et je suis toujours dans une rage folle, j'ai beau me dire que ça ne sert à rien, je ne peux pas me calmer. J'en suis arrivé à me dire que ce type me prend pour un con. Je suis tiré en arrière et je reprends contact avec la réalité pour m'apercevoir que Quatre essoufflé me tient par le bras.

- Mais enfin, je t'appelle désespérément depuis 5 bonnes minutes, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ça ne va pas ?

- Excuses-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu rigoles ? Depuis que tu es là, tu mets de la vie partout où tu passes, tu es toujours gai, prêt à faire des blagues et tu as réussi le prodige de mettre Hilde et Wufeï ensemble alors qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plus d'un an et qu'on était tous persuadés qu'ils n'y arriverait jamais. Et là, tu es renfrogné, maussade et tout grognon, alors explique moi ce qui se passe.

- Tout le monde n'apprécie pas ma bonne humeur…

- D'accord ! Mon intuition me souffle que « tout le monde » s'appelle Heero Yuy. Il faut qu'on discute tranquillement car j'ai de l'expérience avec les cas silencieux qui ne savent pas montrer leurs sentiments. Je passe te prendre à midi pour déjeuner. Fais moi un sourire…

Quatre en quelques mots a réussi à me calmer et à me redonner espoir, c'est vrai que l'homme qui a dompté Trowa Barton, impressionnant directeur du musée, ne peut que me donner de bons conseils. Et c'est bien volontiers que je lui fais le sourire demandé.

J'arrive donc dans le bureau de Marnie de meilleure humeur, il faut dire que c'est une fille exceptionnelle, la seule qui rive son clou au redoutable. C'est une perfectionniste qui ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir tous les éléments pour bien comprendre une demande de documentation. Donc, lorsque Heero va la voir pour une recherche, elle le passe à la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement satisfaite, ce qui prend entre une ou deux heures suivant le sujet. Il ressort du bureau totalement dépité mais il ne proteste jamais, sans doute parce qu'en retour, le travail qu'elle fournit est irréprochable.

Elle me remet la documentation déjà prête et je ne peux me retenir de lui poser une question.

- Dis-moi Marnie, comment tu fais avec Heero ? Je veux dire pour qu'il te dise tout ce que tu veux savoir…

- Facile, j'utilise la méthode de la mitraillette. Il faut le regarder dans les yeux, dégainer et lui poser les questions à la chaîne sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

Je passe déposer la documentation sur mon bureau et je rejoins Quatre tout en me disant que la méthode mitraillette me plait bien !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle, celle qui est un peu à l'écart et donne sur les jardins et Quatre démarre immédiatement un interrogatoire.

- Racontes-moi tout, où vous en êtes, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans l'attitude d'Heero ?

- En fait, on n'en est nulle part, il m'a juste avoué que je lui plaisais même si j'étais chiant…

- Je reconnais bien là la subtilité amoureuse du redoutable !

- Et depuis, il alterne moment de tendresse et douche froide, alors je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je me demande même s'il ne me considère pas plutôt comme un petit frère que comme un petit ami potentiel.

- Je suis absolument sur d'une chose, si il te considère comme un petit frère, il nourrit des pensées incestueuses à ton égard. Tu peux me croire, je le connais par cœur et tu lui as tapé dans l'œil dés qu'il t'a rencontré. Maintenant, il est certain aussi que quelque chose le gêne et il va falloir lui faire cracher le morceau. Et ça, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il faut que tu réussisses à le voir dans un endroit neutre et tranquille et que tu le mettes en confiance pour qu'il te livre ses réticences.

J'ai donc mon plan d'attaque, je le coince dans un endroit tranquille, je le mets en confiance et je sors ma mitraillette… Fastoche !

C'est à ce moment que j'ai la surprise de voir arriver Wufeï qui a fière allure avec sa toque blanche sur la tête, il tient à la main un superbe gâteau au chocolat qu'il dépose devant nous. Il me regarde en souriant (c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire et je comprends pourquoi Hilde a flashé sur lui) et je vois sur le gâteau inscrit délicatement avec de la crème chantilly « Merci – Hilde & Wufeï ». Ça me touche beaucoup et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je deviens beaucoup trop sensible depuis que je travaille dans ce musée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A 14H00 pétantes, nous sommes partis à pied car les graphistes sont installés dans une ancienne usine des bords de Seine, reconvertie en ateliers pour artistes.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, la première chose qui saute aux yeux est une immense pancarte annonçant « Aucune contrainte n'est autorisée à pénétrer dans ces locaux, si vous avez des principes, passez votre chemin ». Je sens que je vais aimer ces graphistes !

Je file le train à Heero qui gravit un grand escalier métallique puis nous arrivons sur une plate forme. Une porte ouverte, par laquelle s'écoulent les hurlements de Marilyn Manson, attire mon attention et du coup je m'approche pour voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

Je suis stupéfait et pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offre à mes yeux incrédules. Dans une grande pièce rectangulaire, une femme, toute de cuir vêtue, est en train de taper à coup de burin sur un grand bloc de pierre qui, enfin j'imagine, va devenir une statue. Juste en face d'elle, une autre femme, au look gothique, me tourne le dos et travaille sur un ordinateur à ce qui semble être un montage vidéo. Et, tout autour d'elles, une dizaine d'hommes, très canons, s'affairent à différentes occupations comme jeu d'échec, matage de vidéos ou lecture.

Fasciné par le spectacle, je m'avance dans la pièce, ce qui attire l'attention de la sculpteuse qui lâche son bloc de pierre pour se diriger vers moi, burin à la main, et du coup je trouille un peu.

- Regarde Natsu, nous avons un nouveau candidat qui me semble tout à fait appétissant ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les garçons ?

A ces paroles, tous les regards se fixent sur moi et la dénommée Natsu quitte son ordinateur pour venir tourner autour de moi et m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Au secours, je suis tombé sur deux folles !!

- Tu as raison Mithy, il me plait beaucoup et je me sens déjà inspirée !

Je n'aime pas du tout leurs regards concupiscents mais heureusement à ce moment, je sens un bras m'enlacer par derrière et je reconnais l'odeur de Heero.

- Salut les filles ! Duo je te présente Calamithy et Natsu, deux artistes très talentueuses avec qui je prépare une exposition à Londres. Et voici, Duo, mon petit ami, donc pas touche !

- Heero, je ne te trouve pas très partageur ! C'est dommage car je sens un grand potentiel chez ce garçon, dit Mithy en se pourléchant comme un chat qui vient de laper son lait.

- C'est sur, renchérit Natsu, tu sais on pourrait te le rendre après, on te promet qu'on ne l'abîmera pas.

Ces filles me font très peur et je me blottis encore plus dans les bras rassurants de mon sauveur. D'autant que mon cerveau vient d'enregistrer le « petit ami » qui me met aux anges.

- Si vous êtes très sages, je vous le prêterai peut-être !

Il m'attrape par la main pour m'attirer vers la sortie. Comment ça il veut me prêter ! Dés que je retrouve mes esprits je lui casse la figure… Je ne suis pas un objet. Mais pour l'instant je veux comprendre dans quoi j'ai mis les pieds.

- C'est quoi ces filles ?

- Elles sont géniales mais très spéciales. Pour trouver l'inspiration, elles doivent s'entourer de garçons vêtus de cuir qui leur servent de modèles. Ce sont des fétichistes du cuir !

- Ha bon, ça ne me dérangerait pas de servir de modèle à une œuvre d'art, tu te rends compte, je serai exposé dans un musée !

Il me regarde bizarrement et j'ai droit au retour du sourire ironique, puis il se retourne et me lâche :

- J'ai oublié de te préciser une petite chose… Leurs modèles sont aussi leurs amants !

- Hein ? mais y'en avait au moins une dizaine, c'est pas possible !

Je n'ai pour toute réponse qu'un éclat de rire. Je le suis donc en boudant lorsqu'il reprend son ascension pour arriver au deuxième étage dans un grand bureau lumineux où travaillent deux filles. Mais c'est pas vrai, il n'est entouré que par des filles !

- Je te présente les graphistes avec qui je travaille depuis trois ans. Gayana est experte en histoire de l'art et Enia a une imagination débridée qui l'emmène souvent dans des idées totalement déjantées.

- Bonjour Heero, qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Duo Maxwell, il fait un stage de communication dans mon service.

Et voilà, en dix minutes, je suis passé du statut de petit ami à celui de stagiaire. Grrrrrrrr ! Et il repasse du coup en mode pro glacé…

- Nous lançons la prochaine exposition temporaire dans trois mois et Quatre a déjà pratiquement tous les artistes qui vont exposer et, bien sur, le concept. Il me faut donc le visuel que nous allons décliner en affiche 4X3, en invitations, pour les éditions et pour les cart'com.

- Explique nous le concept et est-ce que vous avez un titre ? demande Gayana

- Pour l'instant l'expo s'appellera « Starship ou quelle est la place du cafard dans l'univers ». L'idée dominante est que l'espace est une inconnue et la manière de l'appréhender nous renseigne sur la place de l'homme ou celle de l'artiste dans la société.

- Ha oui, ça y'est, je vois !! imagine toi une atmosphère années 80, avec faisceaux lumineux et couleurs flashies, du style Pink Floyd shooté, s'enthousiasme Enia.

- Je suis content que ça t'emballe mais il faut rester sobre.

Ça m'étonne pas de lui cette remarque ! Il est passé en mode rabat joie.

- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Cette remarque me vaut un immense sourire des deux filles et un regard qui tue de Heero.

- Cette remarque peut se comprendre de la part d'un stagiaire, mais en tant que professionnel, j'attends des idées de visuel qui reflète le sérieux du thème. Vos mots clés sont : pouvoir de conquête, colonialisme et identité. Donc rien qui rappelle le coté déjanté des années 80 !

Là, il vient de dépasser les bornes et il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, je me sens envahi d'une colère froide et d'une envie de tuer que ne renierait pas un shinigami. Je suis sure que les deux filles ont senti ma colère (c'est bien connu qu'elle sont plus intuitives que les hommes) et Gayana me regarde gentiment.

- Je trouve aussi qu'Enia a eu une super idée mais c'est Heero le patron ! Donc on va travailler selon ses directives. On te donne les premiers projets d'ici trois semaines, c'est OK ?

- Ce sera parfait. Allez Duo, on y va, pas la peine de les déranger plus longtemps.

Enia se dirige vers moi et me sert la main. Je vois à son air qu'elle est légèrement agacée par l'attitude de l'iceberg.

- Nous avons été ravies de faire ta connaissance et n'hésite pas à nous solliciter si tu as envie de faire un stage sympa avec des graphistes.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire victorieux qui me vaut un nouveau regard qui tue, puis sans un mot, Heero se dirige vers la sortie.

La colère froide qui m'habite n'a pas disparu et il faut que j'aie des réponses tout de suite. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, je décide que nous sommes dans un endroit tranquille. Je lui tape sur l'épaule et lorsqu'il se retourne je le plaque sur le mur et je le maintiens fermement en plaçant mes deux mains sur les épaules.

Il est tellement surpris qu'il ne dit rien. Bien ! Maintenant le mettre en confiance. Je plie mes bras pour me coller à lui et place ma jambe entre les siennes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ceci dit, il semble incapable de la moindre réaction. J'approche lentement mon visage du sien pour qu'il comprenne où je veux en venir et il reste toujours sans réaction. J'effleure doucement ses lèvres, il a toujours l'air perdu… Je recommence en appuyant un peu plus et cette fois ses pupilles se dilatent et ses cobalts deviennent presque noirs. Je suis tellement concentré sur ses réactions que je réalise seulement que mon corps est en train de réagir, mes genoux lâchent et une curieuse chaleur envahit mes reins.

Il choisit ce moment de faiblesse pour passer un de ses bras autour de ma taille et glisser son autre main derrière ma nuque, il approche à son tour et son baiser me consume totalement. Il faut que je reprenne le dessus tout de suite, sinon il ne me restera pas assez de neurones pour la mitraillette.

- Je suis un stagiaire mais je fais plutôt du bon boulot ?

- Oui

- Tu m'as demandé de prendre des initiatives, je l'ai fait… cf. la chambre froide ?

- Oui

- La plupart des gens au musée m'apprécient ?

- oui

- TU m'apprécies ?

Il essaye de m'embrasser à nouveau pour éviter la question mais la colère toujours tapie dans un coin de mon cerveau me donne la force de résister.

- Tu m'apprécies ?

- Oui

- Tu as envie de m'embrasser ?

- Oui

- Tu as très envie de m'embrasser ?

- Oui

- Tu veux que je sois ton petit ami ?

- Oui

- Bien ! Les choses sont enfin claires. Nous sommes officiellement ensemble et je ne tolèrerai plus que tu sois froid avec moi ou que tu me méprises ! C'est clair.

Il me regarde avec un air totalement perdu qui me ferait presque pitié si je n'étais pas si prêt du but.

- C'est clair ?

- Oui

Je le lâche et je continue la descente de l'escalier métallique en colimaçon. J'ai le temps d'arriver en bas avant d'entendre un bruit de course derrière moi.

- Duo attend ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réfléchir, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'est pas si simple…

- NON, on a assez parlé ! Désormais, il faut agir !

Je peux enfin me laisser aller à ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis le début de la mitraillette, je me retourne et je reprends ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre où je fais passer tous les sentiments que je ressens pour cet adorable glaçon. Il n'est pas en reste, nos baisers deviennent plus passionnés et nos mains commencent à vouloir explorer des territoires moins accessibles, lorsqu'il se reprend.

- Tu as raison, rien ne vaut l'action mais il faut quand même mettre certaines choses au point.

- Mmmmmhhh !

- Duo, arrête de m'embrasser dans le cou, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir…

- C'est le but !

- Sois sérieux deux minutes.

- D'accord, je t'accorde deux minutes.

- Au musée, il est hors de question que quiconque se doute de ce qui se passe entre nous. Nous garderons donc les mêmes rapports qu'auparavant.

C'est donc ça son problème, il ne veut pas que tout le monde sache qu'il sort avec son stagiaire, il a peur que sa réputation de redoutable en prenne un coup! Bon, si ça peut lui faire plaisir…

- D'accord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, ma mère est en train d'étendre une lessive, il lui arrive de temps à autre de réaliser à contrecoeur quelques tâches ménagères.

- Maman, j'ai un petit ami…

- Très bien, j'espère que tu as pensé aux préservatifs !

- Mais ça va pas non ! On vient juste de se mettre ensemble !

- Ha c'est vrai, excuse moi. J'avais oublié que vous êtes une génération de tortue. A mon époque, on faisait l'amour d'abord et on réfléchissait après. Alors que vous, vous avez besoin d'écrire une thèse avant de vous retrouver au lit !

Beurk, beurk, beurk, j'ai horreur que ma mère parle de sexe ! Les parents devraient être comme les anges : asexués !!

- Fin de la discussion, je préfère aller rêver de Heero dans mon lit.

- Ouais, ben fais attention aux draps ! Je viens de les changer et j'ai pas envie de recommencer !

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'avais été adopté ?

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

Merci à toutes celles qui ont tenu nos seconds rôles. Nous en avons encore en réserve pour le prochain chapitre…


	6. Interrogation et travaux pratiques

Titre : Big MAC

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre – Wufeï/Hilde – Réléna/ ?

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui se sont réjouis de voir un couple se former et particulièrement à Lil'boow, Nass, Hanako32, Marilyn, Little Eve, Catirella, Natsu-Saw, Gaya H Staim, Ayane T'il Hime, x-shinigami-x, Nyanko-Kuro, Calamithy, Gayana, Haru.

**Cette histoire est devenue totalement interactive et du coup notre inspiration est au top car on l'enrichit avec ce que vous laissez apparaître dans vos histoires ou vos messages ! Enfin, nous on trouve…**

* * *

**Interrogation et travaux pratiques**

* * *

Quatorzième jour de stage : je suis totalement déprimé et je n'ai pas eu envie de toucher le casse-tête.

Je suis en pleine confusion et terriblement paniqué.

Si vous avez lu attentivement mon rapport de stage, vous savez, qu'il y a quatre jours, sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration, j'ai utilisé la mitraillette de Marnie et un plaquage en règle pour obliger Heero à admettre qu'il avait envie de moi et que nous devions débuter une relation officielle (enfin en dehors du musée).

Vous vous dîtes que tout va bien et que je marche sur la route fleurie qui conduit au septième ciel… Et bien, pas du tout ! Le lendemain, Heero partait à la Biennale de Venise et il doit rentrer cet après-midi, donc je ne l'ai pas revu et depuis trois jours je cogite au point d'avoir une migraine permanente. Je sais pourtant que penser trop fatigue et qu'il vaut mieux parfois prendre les choses telles qu'elles viennent, au gré de ses impulsions, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Le problème n'est pas son départ puisque le voyage était prévu depuis très longtemps. Le MAC héberge chaque année plusieurs jeunes artistes qui trouvent ainsi un cadre agréable et les infrastructures nécessaires pour travailler. Or, un des résidents va recevoir le Lion d'or de l'artiste de moins de 40 ans. La Biennale de Venise étant l'une des plus grandes et des plus anciennes expo d'art contemporain, Heero est parti s'assurer sur place d'une bonne médiatisation du MAC à cette occasion.

Le problème est que, quand il est là, mes sens réfléchissent à la place de mon cerveau mais en son absence, mon cerveau s'est vengé en reprenant tous ses droits. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi car sa passion déferlait dans les baisers que nous avons échangés.

Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que je sens bien qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour que je devienne grave accro, totalement dépendant à lui. Mais comment voulez-vous qu'un homme superbe et sûr de lui tombe réellement amoureux d'un gamin immature comme moi ?

Combien de temps va-t-il mettre pour se lasser de mes facéties ?

Et moi, combien vais-je mettre de temps pour récupérer après la rupture ?

Et oui, je vois venir inéluctablement le gros chagrin d'amour. Celui qu'on voit dans les films et qui vous laisse au bord du suicide. Un couple où l'un des deux aime plus que l'autre ne peut pas marcher.

Et puis, il y a un autre énorme problème mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir vous en parler… D'accord, je vous fais confiance mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous moquer de moi.

Je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles mais avec les garçons, c'est carrément l'inconnu. Et l'inconnu fait peur, surtout que j'ai entendu dire qu'il était douloureux !

Et je fais quoi moi ? L'homme ou la femme ou comme dit Hilde seme ou uke ? Comment on aborde ce genre de question avec son petit ami ? Je suis mal, très mal ! Pourquoi je me suis lancé dans cette histoire ? Tout ça c'est la faute de Hilde avec ses mangas yaoi et de Quatre qui montre le mauvais exemple avec Trowa en étant heureux et épanoui.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je demande à Quatre quelques explications sur les relations entre hommes. Sinon en dernier recours, il faudrait que j'envoie ma mère louer des pornos gay, car moi, je n'oserais jamais, alors qu'elle, je suis certain que ça l'amuserait beaucoup !

Stop ! Je vais prendre deux cachets contre la migraine, passer voir Quatre pour lui demander de déjeuner avec moi, boire un coca et me mettre au travail. Il ne faut quand même pas que j'oublie que la première raison de ma présence ici est de réaliser des actions pour obtenir mon BTS.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heero m'a chargé de réaliser un questionnaire pour connaître mieux le public qui vient visiter le musée, vérifier s'ils ont été satisfaits et savoir ce qu'ils ont préféré.

J'étais content qu'il me confie ce travail, d'une part parce qu'il correspond parfaitement au type d'actions que je dois présenter à l'examen et d'autre part, parce qu'il me faisait confiance en me donnant la responsabilité de cette mission.

J'ai donc conçu un questionnaire très intelligent qu'il a validé en changeant deux virgules pour la forme ! Je me suis occupé de la reprographie puis j'ai préparé la grille de dépouillement sur Excel.

J'ai confié hier les questionnaires à Nass qui travaille à la billetterie. C'est la grande copine de Hilde et elle adore aussi le yaoi. Il y a une épidémie autour de moi, comment vouliez-vous que je m'en sorte indemne ! Nass est une grande fan de Aoe Reiji dans love mode. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans le genre beau ténébreux silencieux mais je préfère quand même mon Yuki, sûrement parce qu'il a ce petit air sarcastique que j'aime tant chez Heero !

Bref, lorsque je lui ai donné les questionnaires, elle m'a promis d'en faire remplir un maximum et mignonne comme elle est, je ne doute pas qu'elle y arrive.

- Salut Nass, tu vas bien ?

- Salut à toi, beau natté ! Tu vas être content, j'ai déjà 50 questionnaires de remplis.

- Tu es géniale !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop, il y a aussi un problème. Treize a découvert le questionnaire et il était furieux car vous demandez si les gens sont satisfaits de la visite commentée…

- Oui et alors ?

- Il a dit qu'il était responsable des conférenciers et que la com, surtout un stagiaire, n'avait pas à se mêler d'apprécier leur travail. Du coup, il m'a ordonné d'arrêter de donner le questionnaire.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! On veut juste savoir si les gens sont contents pour apporter des améliorations.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais comme Treize ne peut pas voir Heero, je pense qu'il va essayer de l'attaquer là dessus.

- Pourquoi n'aime-t-il pas Heero ?

- Parce que celui qui était responsable des publics avant lui est son ami et qu'il a dû quitter le musée à cause de Heero qui a démontré son incompétence. Du coup, depuis son arrivée, Treize rêve de démolir Heero. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais c'est un sale con !

- Mais pourquoi Trowa l'a-t-il engagé ?

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, Treize a un gros piston au Conseil Général dont dépend le musée.

- Con et pistonné ! Et ben, il cumule ! Heero rentre cet après-midi, il verra avec lui. Moi je vais commencer à dépouiller. Bye et merci encore.

- Bye, je vais essayer d'en faire remplir autant aujourd'hui.

- Mais Treize t'a dit d'arrêter.

- Ben il est pas obligé de le savoir, tu en as besoin et je parie sur une victoire du redoutable, donc… Je continue !

- Tu es vraiment un ange !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La matinée a passé rapidement car je me suis aperçu que j'avais mal conçu ma grille de dépouillement. Comme j'ai dû tout recommencer, l'heure du déjeuner avec Quatre arrive très vite et nous voilà installés à notre table habituelle.

Alors que je me torture l'esprit pour trouver une manière détournée d'interroger Quatre sur la sexualité entre garçons, j'aperçois Réléna qui déjeune seule à deux tables de nous, d'ailleurs, Quatre l'observe aussi.

Elle est très bizarre ! D'abord, elle est habillée en violet, ce qui marque un progrès très net par rapport à ses habituelles tenues roses. Ensuite, elle est tout sourire et ne perd pas une occasion d'appeler la serveuse qui n'a pas l'air à la fête. Je considère un instant cette dernière qui doit être nouvelle. Plutôt petite (dans les 1m60), des cheveux châtains coupés courts et des formes avantageuses, elle est plutôt mignonne.

Wufeï sort à cet instant de sa cuisine et je lui fais un petit signe de la main qui l'encourage à venir nous retrouver.

- Salut Wufeï, on était en train d'observer Réléna, elle est vraiment bizarre, c'est pas normal qu'elle soit aussi souriante.

- Je crois qu'elle a eu un coup de foudre pour Sève, la nouvelle serveuse qui est arrivée il y a une semaine. Depuis, elle vient déjeuner tous les jours, exige d'être servie par elle et affiche l'air idiot que vous voyez actuellement.

- J'y crois pas !

- Je reconnais que c'est étonnant mais Sève a des goûts vestimentaires très bariolés, c'est peut-être ce qui a séduit Réléna !

Wufeï retourne à sa cuisine et Quatre qui était resté silencieux se lève en me demandant de l'excuser.

Il se dirige vers Sève et engage un échange animé avec la jeune femme. Puis, il revient à notre table, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Figure-toi que la colocataire de Sève travaille dans mon service et que du coup, j'ai quelques infos sur elle…

- Et ?

- Je l'ai persuadé de donner une chance à Réléna.

- Mais comment, pourquoi, tu es fou ! La pauvre fille n'a pas du tout l'air d'accord !

- Prenons tes questions dans l'ordre. Comment ? Je lui ai rappelé qu'un membre éminent des éclaireurs se devait d'aider son prochain et que Réléna est très malheureuse. Pourquoi ? Je pense que si Réléna trouve quelqu'un, elle peut devenir très agréable en perdant toute la frustration qu'elle accumule depuis des années. Enfin, mon empathie me dit que Sève n'est pas contre…

- Ouais, ben ton empathie se trompe !

- C'est possible, il faut attendre un peu pour voir… Mais parle-moi plutôt du pourquoi de cette invitation à déjeuner.

Le moment de vérité est arrivé et je dois faire preuve de subtilité pour interroger Quatre.

- Je me demandais quelle était ta position préférée ?

Quatre devient tout rouge et s'étrangle avec le verre d'eau qu'il est en train de boire, ce qui l'oblige à tout recracher de manière fort peu élégante.

- QUOI !? De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben, avec Trowa, vous faites comment ? Tu es seme ou uke ?

- Mais enfin Duo, ce sont des choses très personnelles ! Je ne vais pas te faire une description de nos ébats ! Tu veux pas que je tourne une vidéo aussi ? (1)

- Tu pourrais faire ça ? Parce que ce serait vraiment l'idéal !

Quatre se redresse pour avancer au dessus de la table et poser une main sur mon front.

- Voilà, j'en étais sur, tu as de la fièvre ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Heero rentre cet après-midi et je suis mort de peur !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais… Enfin tu vois quoi… et Heero va sûrement vouloir aller plus loin et moi, je ne serais pas à la hauteur… Il va me quitter et je n'aurais plus qu'à me jeter de la terrasse du MAC en espérant qu'il verse une petite larme sur mon pauvre corps empalé sur une statue de dindon (gros soupir). Tu crois qu'il faut que je regarde des pornos gays ?

Quel chacal ! Il est mort de rire. A tel point qu'il pleure et n'arrive plus à articuler un mot. Je suis un mort en sursis et ça le fait rire, je croyais pourtant qu'il était mon ami ! Je croise les bras et affiche sur mon visage toute la réprobation qui coule dans mes veines. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sort un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux et réussit enfin à articuler correctement.

- Je suppose que tu as pensé à m'interroger parce que tu estimes que j'ai de l'expérience ?

- Oui, enfin en même temps tu es le seul homo que je connaisse… Enfin, à part Trowa mais je n'aurais jamais osé lui poser la question, il est trop costaud et je veux choisir ma mort !

- Oublions que je suis un choix par défaut et écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire…

- D'accord ! J'ai besoin de prendre des notes ?

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Si il emploie des mots que je connais pas, je vais jamais m'en rappeler…

- Tu as la chance d'avoir pour premier amant un homme expérimenté, alors laisse-toi guider…

- Hein ? C'est tout ? T'as fini là…

Il a la même expression sur le visage que maître Yoda. J'entends raisonner dans ma tête « guider, juste laisse-toi ». Je viens de me ridiculiser (qui a dit : il a l'habitude ?) pour une réponse qui ne m'apprend rien ! Parce que je me doutais bien qu'Heero avait eu des amants avant moi, que je déteste tous en bloc d'ailleurs !

Comme Quatre a décidé de ne plus ajouter un mot sur ce sujet, nous finissons de déjeuner en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Puis je retourne au dépouillement de mon questionnaire, toujours aussi ignorant qu'innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis très concentré sur mon travail, d'autant que les filles ne sont pas là aujourd'hui et que je suis seul dans le bureau, lorsque la porte s'ouvre violemment pour laisser entrer un Treize explosif.

- Monsieur Maxwell, depuis quand un stagiaire se permet-il de diriger le travail de gens qui ont des années d'expérience ?

Le ton est méprisant et le sourcil narquois. Il y a quelques jours, je serais resté sans réaction devant une telle idiotie, mais là, tendu par mes soucis relationnels, l'abruti m'énerve trop pour que je reste sans réagir.

- BONJOUR Treize ! Il n'y a en effet aucune raison pour qu'un stagiaire fasse une chose pareille ! Et toute personne dotée d'un minimum d'intelligence s'en rendrait immédiatement compte.

Ma réplique me permet de contempler la plus jolie teinte de cramoisi qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'admirer. Treize m'évoque le taureau sur le point de charger.

- C'est – c'est de l'insolence pure et simple. Un stagiaire de merde qui m'insulte…

Il aurait sans doute continué sa tirade s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par Heero qui est rentré, beau comme un dieu grec, à ce moment. Dés que mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, plus rien d'autre n'a existé dans la pièce et des papillons se sont mis à voleter tout autour de mon cœur qui s'est illuminé en le voyant. J'ai réalisé combien il m'avait manqué. Je suis obligé de me concentrer un max pour écouter ce qu'il dit, le visage revêtu de son masque d'impassibilité.

- Treize, tu n'as pas de reproches à faire à Duo, il ne fait qu'exécuter mes ordres et pour l'instant, le seul qui soit grossier, c'est toi.

Il est parfait, froid, pro et surtout il prend ma défense !

- Et bien puisque tu es responsable du fait que les conférenciers sont au bord de la grève parce qu'il se sont sentis insultés par TON questionnaire, je pense que le mieux est que nous allions nous en expliquer chez Trowa.

La hyène ne s'est pas déstabilisée et lui répond sur le même ton, le match est passionnant mais je vois le petit sourire ironique prendre sa place et je sens que mon Heero va jouer une carte décisive.

- Aucun problème, je passe juste d'abord à la compta pour récupérer tes comptes, car quelques points nécessitent des éclaircissements et comme ça on ne dérangera pas Trowa pour rien…

Je vois avec fascination le visage de Treize passer du rouge au blanc en quelques secondes, Heero a gagné même si je ne comprends pas tout à fait comment.

- Pour l'instant j'ai un rendez-vous, on verra ça plus tard, il n'y a pas d'urgence.

- Pour moi non !

Treize sort suite à sa déroute et je me tourne vers Heero qui affiche un sourire satisfait. Il s'approche de moi et me caresse la joue en me susurrant un « tu m'as manqué » à l'oreille qui me fait passer immédiatement de l'état solide à l'état liquide mais la curiosité l'emporte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Treize ?

Ta copine Nyanko, en dehors du fait qu'elle passe ses matinées à dormir, est une excellente comptable et comme Nass lui a raconté que Treize nous cherchait des poux dans la tête, elle a épluché les comptes de son service qui lui paraissaient suspects. Elle a trouvé quelques irrégularités que Treize va avoir beaucoup de mal à expliquer et qui vont sans doute lui coûter sa place.

- Le redoutable a encore gagné !

- Hn… Mais pour l'instant, nous avons des sujets de discussions beaucoup plus intéressants à aborder. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi à Venise, surtout en voyant le pavillon portugais. De loin on voyait un énorme lustre de cinq mètres de haut et en s'approchant, on s'apercevait qu'il était entièrement constitué de près de 3000 tampons hygiéniques (2)…

- Je te fais penser à des tampons hygiéniques ?

- Non, mais quand on s'approche de l'œuvre, elle prend un tout autre sens et j'ai envie de m'approcher de toi…

Le redoutable ne résiste pas à ses envies et il est très près de moi, je sens son souffle sur ma joue et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou où ses lèvres essayent de me faire perdre la tête.

- En arrivant j'ai rencontré Quatre qui m'a informé des tes doutes…

Je gémis, de honte à l'idée de la trahison de Quatre et de plaisir sous l'assaut de sa langue dans mon coup.

- Ho noooooooonnnnnnnnn…

- Si ! Et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de Maître de stage de répondre à toutes tes interrogations, quelles qu'elles soient…

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! Seulement là, il va falloir quelques travaux pratiques, car dans certains domaines rien ne remplace l'expérience…

Je ne comprends plus rien… Ses mains ont glissé sous mon tee-shirt, ma vision est floue et j'ai des faiblesses dans les jambes, sa voix rauque atteint péniblement mon cerveau qui reçoit des décharges de tout mon corps.

- Première leçon, avec ma langue et mes mains, je cherche tes points faibles, ceux qui provoquent de l'excitation… En voilà un, me dit-il en embrassant le creux de mon oreille… Et un autre, en caressant le creux de mes reins…

Mon Dieu, faîtes qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres car je ne vais pas y survivre ! Je suis vaincu, terrassé et heureux. Je comprends le « laisse-toi guider » de Quatre et je suis prêt, pour une fois dans ma vie, à obéir.

- Je ne vais pas aller trop vite, ne t'inquiètes pas… Tu n'auras pas à décider immédiatement de la position qui te convient… Et d'ailleurs, on peut essayer les deux…

Nous nous séparons à regret lorsqu'un bruit de pas se rapproche du bureau. C'est Hilde qui arrive, elle nous fixe d'un regard suspicieux…

- Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

- J'enseignais juste quelques trucs à Duo, c'est mon rôle, non ?

Hilde éclate de rire au ton d'Heero et sans doute aussi à cause du rouge de mes joues qui persiste depuis la remarque d'Heero sur les positions. D'ailleurs, Quatre ne l'emportera pas au paradis !

- Je préfère ne pas savoir sur quoi portait ton enseignement !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Maman, je crois qu'avec Heero ça devient sérieux… Et ça m'angoisse…

- C'est normal, laisse les choses se faire sans te prendre la tête. Par contre, il va falloir que je prenne rendez-vous chez le psy pour Toto.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi, je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Duo, je sais que tu es amoureux mais tu aurais pu remarquer qu'il devient blanc !

- Maman, ce chat est noir et blanc depuis sa naissance !

- Je te dis qu'il a plus de poils blancs qu'avant et je suis sure que c'est parce qu'il se rend compte que tu le délaisses pour un homme ! Toto (3) est très intuitif.

- « … »

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *

(1) Que celles qui répondent oui partent immédiatement en pénitence.

ST : ouais ben poussez-vous parce qu'il faut lui laisser une place au premier rang !

(2) Œuvre de Joana Vasconcellos exposée à la Biennale 2007.

(3) De son vrai nom Corto Maltese, notre boule de poil se devait de figurer dans cette histoire car c'est le roi incontesté de notre foyer.

* * *

**Ce chapitre laisse une grande interrogation : doit-on laisser Sève et Réléna ensemble ? Qui a raison, Quatre ou Duo ? On compte sur vous pour nous aider à décider de leur avenir… réfléchissez bien, le destin de deux femmes est en jeu (enfin y'en a surtout une qui attend votre verdict avec angoisse) ! **


	7. Jalousie et uppercut

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre – Wufeï/Hilde – Réléna/ ?

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont suivi avec intérêt les travaux pratiques et particulièrement à Nass, Marilyn, Little Eve, Catirella, Natsu-Saw, Gaya H Staim, Ayane T'il Hime, x-shinigami-x, Nyanko-Kuro, Gayana, Haru, Melaina, Sadly, Kyrieh.

**Nous avons écouté avec attention les différents avis éclairés que vous nous avez donné sur la relation Réléna / Sève. Nous en avons conclu qu'il fallait que Réléna s'épanouisse pour lâcher la grappe à Duo et Heero et qu'il était invraisemblable qu'elle puisse oublier Heero pour une fille ! Donc, la situation était délicate et nous avions besoin d'une experte pour la traiter… devinez qui…**

* * *

**Jalousie et uppercut**

C'est déjà mon 18ème jour de stage ! Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis tellement occupé que je n'ai pas eu une minute pour m'occuper du casse-tête.

Il faut dire que ces quatre derniers jours ont été riches en émotion. En effet, depuis que Heero a décidé d'ajouter une option éducation sexuelle à mon stage, je dois reconnaître que je suis très assidu. Comme quoi, si l'éducation nationale faisait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, ce n'est pas très difficile de motiver les étudiants.

Je fais mes devoirs avec beaucoup d'attention et de plaisir et je connais déjà par cœur tous ses points sensibles. J'adore ce pouvoir que me donne la maîtrise de son corps, j'adore lui faire perdre pied dans les sensations que je lui procure. Nous n'avons pas encore dépassé la phase connaissance tactile mutuelle mais je sens que je suis très proche de pouvoir sauter le pas sans trop d'appréhension. Lorsqu'il s'occupe de moi, je perds quasiment conscience de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de ses mains et des sensations qu'elles me procurent. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il m'a invité à dîner chez lui et que pour digérer nous avons investi le canapé pour une séance de câlins qui sont devenus de plus en plus poussés, j'ai bien cru que je ne me relèverai pas puceau ! Mais finalement ce n'était pas encore le bon moment selon Heero et comme j'ai décidé de suivre le conseil de Quatre, j'obéis.

Bon, comme on est pas que des pervers, on a aussi beaucoup parlé et je commence à comprendre mieux l'air de coincé de la vie et l'aura de froideur qu'il dégage par moment. Je vais vous faire un résumé de la situation façon Duo Maxwell parce que sinon ce serait trop triste :

Son père japonais et sa mère anglaise faisaient leurs études à Oxford lorsqu'un soir de beuverie ils sont tombés par accident dans le même lit. Le spermatozoïde nippon étant de notoriété publique extrêmement vivace, il partit fièrement à la conquête de l'ovule britannique qui n'avait pas de marine royale pour la protéger. Conséquence : conception d'un magnifique petit Heero Yuy, avec les yeux bridés comme son père et de la couleur bleu cobalt de sa mère. Comme quoi, un accident peut parfois avoir de magnifiques conséquences. Les deux familles décidèrent que puisque consommation il y avait eu, mariage il fallait. Voilà comment une artiste bohème anglaise se retrouva mariée à un descendant de kamikaze avec un sens du devoir et de l'honneur surdéveloppé. Ils décidèrent que quelques océans entre eux ne pouvaient qu'être bénéfiques à leur mariage et la mère s'installa avec Yuy junior à Rye (Sussex) alors que le père soulagé regagna son japon natal.

Le petit Heero était rêveur et timide (vous avez du mal à y croire ? Moi aussi au début !). Il passait son temps à écrire des poèmes, dessiner et contempler le magnifique jardin anglais de la propriété de sa mère. Oui, je sais j'ai oublié le gazouillis des petits oiseaux pour que le tableau soit parfait. Seulement, lorsqu'il eut sept ans, sa mère fit la tragique erreur de tomber follement amoureuse d'un écrivain incompris qui lui pompait toute son énergie. Son fils devint alors un fardeau qu'elle expédia manu militari au japon, prétextant qu'un garçon avait besoin de son père.

La confrontation fut terrible. Son père estimait qu'un homme se devait d'être viril et sportif. Il n'était jamais satisfait des performances de Heero qu'il considérait comme une lavette et lui interdit formellement de peindre ou d'écrire des poèmes. Son destin était tout tracé, il devait reprendre les affaires familiales, un point c'est tout. C'est à partir de là qu'Heero se forgea sa carapace de froideur et qu'il enferma son cœur à double tour afin de ne plus souffrir de l'abandon de sa mère et du dédain de son père. Il fit de hautes études commerciales comme le voulait son père puis lorsqu'il a été majeur, il a envoyé chier le vieil intransigeant pour s'engager dans un musée et gérer la com. Ça lui permettait de se retrouver dans un milieu qu'il aimait. Et le redoutable est apparu parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais laisser personne lui pourrir la vie.

J'ironise, mais croyez-moi, lorsqu'il a fini son histoire avec les larmes aux yeux, je n'en menais pas large. J'avais vraiment mal pour lui et je ne savais pas comment faire. Alors je l'ai simplement pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais avec lui et que je ne le laisserai pas tomber. J'étais aux anges qu'il m'ait raconté tout ça parce que ça veut dire que je compte vraiment pour lui. Ses parents sont vraiment des monstres et j'ai du mal à imaginer ce qu'il a vécu étant enfant. C'est vrai que ma mère est folle mais elle m'a toujours aimé et soutenu inconditionnellement. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle m'en a encore fait une belle !

J'ai eu le malheur de lui raconter l'histoire de Réléna qui après avoir fantasmé des mois sur Heero poursuivait de ses ardeurs la pauvre serveuse du restaurant. A la fin de mon récit, j'ai eu l'affreuse vision du visage de ma mère qui portait son expression « il faut que je m'en mêle » et ses propos ont achevé de me conforter dans le triste pressentiment d'une catastrophe imminente :

- Cette fille est très malheureuse et elle se trompe complètement. Il faut de toute urgence lui remettre les pieds sur terre sinon elle court vers une très grande déception.

- Mais Maman, Quatre a dit qu'avec son empathie il pensait que ça pouvait marcher.

- Je me fiche de l'empathie de Quatre et je fais confiance à mon expérience, je te dis que cette fille a besoin que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. C'est aussi dans ton intérêt car rien ne dit qu'elle ne retrouve pas son obsession pour ton Heero !

- En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être toi, il n'y a aucune raison que tu la rencontres !

- C'est possible…

Je n'ai pas du tout aimé le ton sur lequel elle m'a répondu et j'avais raison !

Il y a deux jours, après un bon déjeuner, je rentre tranquillement au bureau en sifflotant, j'ouvre la porte… Et là mon humeur que je croyais au beau fixe pour la journée dégringole en flèche. Ma mère est installée à mon bureau en train de papoter tranquillement avec Réléna.

J'ai envie d'hurler mais je ne peux pas, je me suis fait suffisamment remarqué dans ce musée ! J'inspire donc à fond pour garder mon calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Duo ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ta mère qui vient gentiment t'apporter ton portable que tu as oublié ce matin ! Me répond Réléna en me regardant comme si j'étais Judas en personne.

C'est pas vrai ! Elle se l'est déjà mise dans la poche. Tu parles que j'ai oublié mon téléphone, je suis sure qu'elle l'a caché pour avoir un prétexte afin de mettre en œuvre un des plans machiavéliques dont elle a le secret.

- C'est très gentil, tu peux y aller maintenant…

Belle tentative pour essayer de la pousser vers la porte mais sans succès évidemment. Rien ne peut détourner ma mère du but qu'elle s'est fixée.

- Réléna, puisque j'ai l'air de déranger mon fils pour qui j'ai enduré d'atroces souffrances, pendant des heures, à l'accouchement, nous pourrions peut-être aller prendre un café ?

- Tu as accouché sous péridurale en dix minutes et on a du travail…

- Mais avec plaisir Helen, je prends ma veste et j'arrive.

Pendant que Réléna a le dos tourné, ma mère me fait une grimace et articule silencieusement un « gna gna gna » très mature. Cette femme, qui approche pourtant la cinquantaine, est une vraie gamine !

J'ai trouillé comme un malade pendant l'heure et demie qui a suivi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir lui raconter, pourvu qu'elle ne lui parle pas de moi et Heero, ou pire de ses histoires yaoi, là c'est sûr, je meurs de honte.

Lorsque Réléna est revenue au bureau, elle avait un drôle d'air que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter. Comme la patience n'est pas mon fort (vous le savez déjà), je lui ai carrément demandé ce qui s'était passé avec ma mère.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais tout à coup, j'ai compris que je me focalisais sur des personnes, uniquement parce que je les admirais et que j'avais envie d'être comme elles. J'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas amoureuse et pas prête pour l'instant à le devenir. Il faut d'abord que je comprenne qui je suis et ce que je veux devenir. Ta mère est vraiment extraordinaire, elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a juste écouté lui raconter ma vie et tout à coup, tout est devenu clair.

Je suis d'accord, ma mère a un don et j'ai été mauvaise langue, elle n'a rien dit de compromettant.

- Ha ! Elle m'a aussi expliqué que tu étais homo depuis peu et ce soir je vais aller lire ses histoires, elle m'a donné l'adresse du site. Je dois dire qu'avant je trouvais deux hommes ensembles parfaitement dégoûtant, mais maintenant… Elle m'a vraiment donné envie de devenir fan des histoires yaoi !

Cette fois elle n'en réchappera pas ! C'est un futur orphelin qui vous le dit !

Maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche de rejoindre Heero dans son bureau car figurez-vous qu'un événement terriblement excitant se prépare. La chanteuse Lil'Bow veut tourner un clip au musée et elle vient avec sa réalisatrice Gaya H Staim (attention, il ne faut surtout pas oublier le H, sinon elle se met très en colère !). Gaya est une actrice très connue autant pour ses rôles que pour sa liaison tumultueuse avec l'acteur chinois Sei Sei, elle a remporté un beau succès avec son premier film en tant que réalisatrice. Elles se sont rencontrées lors d'une soirée et Lil trouve que leurs univers correspondent. Comme la chanson parle de l'évolution de l'homme, elles ont eu l'idée d'utiliser le musée afin de symboliser l'homme moderne et de créer un antagonisme avec le texte de la chanson qui évoque l'homme de Néanderthal. Elles doivent venir ce matin pour une réunion afin de mettre les détails au point et il faut que je travaille Heero au corps pour qu'il accepte de m'y laisser assister et vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'adore travailler son corps !

Je frappe deux coups et j'entre. Il lève les yeux sur moi et comme à chaque fois, je me dis que c'est un miracle qu'il se soit intéressé à moi. Ses yeux me sourient et il se lève. Je ferme soigneusement la porte et je me blottis dans ces bras pour réclamer mon baiser du matin. C'est comme la cigarette après le premier café, c'est le meilleur.

- Bonjour mon démon, je te trouve bien tendre ce matin ! Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non, je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, c'est tout…

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un rapport avec la réunion ? Je sais que Lil'Bow est une de tes chanteuses préférées.

- Ha oui, la réunion… J'avais complètement oublié…

Il me regarde avec son petit air ironique qui me fait toujours craquer et j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou pour prendre ma dose quotidienne de son odeur. C'est devenu ma drogue au même titre que le coca. Et en plus, ça me permet d'échapper à son regard de glace qui me perce à jour en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

- Tu as oublié ? C'est donc que finalement ça ne t'intéresse pas. Alors je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de venir avec Trowa et moi pour les recevoir ?

Il y a quelques jours encore, j'aurais plongé dans le piège du redoutable en m'écriant que « si je voulais venir », ce qui lui aurait permis de se moquer de moi. Mais, j'ai beaucoup appris de lui dans tous les domaines.

- Envie n'est pas le bon mot. Mais j'ai deux bonnes raisons de venir. La première c'est que j'ai un rapport de stage à faire et l'organisation du tournage d'un clip est une action intéressante. La deuxième, c'est toi. Tout ce qui peut me permettre de passer du temps avec toi est une occasion à ne pas rater.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et lui offre mon regard le plus innocent tout en m'approchant de ses lèvres.

- Tu es vraiment très doué Duo, tu apprends vite dans bien des domaines ! Il faut y aller, sinon nous allons être en retard.

Nous attendons depuis vingt minutes Lil et Gaya qui sont en retard. Heero ne dit rien mais je vois qu'il s'énerve alors que Trowa reste parfaitement impassible comme d'habitude. Enfin la porte s'ouvre et Lil pénètre en premier dans la salle de réunion, elle est superbe, encore plus belle en réalité qu'à la télé. C'est vraiment une fille lumineuse et une super chanteuse en plus. Je lui fais un sourire éclatant auquel elle répond immédiatement en se dirigeant vers moi, la main tendue.

- Bonjour, est-ce avec vous que nous devons traiter pour le tournage du clip.

Je lui serre la main, très intimidé.

- Non, je ne suis qu'un stagiaire. Voici Trowa Barton le directeur de musée et Heero Yuy, responsable de la communication avec qui je travaille.

Elle serre la main des deux hommes puis s'adresse à Heero.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un stagiaire aussi charmant, j'espère qu'il aura le temps de me faire visiter le musée.

- Il est très occupé.

Je sens mon Heero grognon débarquer à grands pas ! Sur ces entrefaites, Gaya arrive et la réunion peut commencer. C'est Trowa qui prend la parole, normal, c'est lui le chef !

- Bien Mesdames, si vous nous expliquiez ce que vous comptez faire et en quoi nous pouvons vous aider ?

- Nous voulons faire ressortir l'architecture moderne du musée et Lil va se promener en chantant dans les différentes salles tout en contemplant des scènes qui symbolisent l'évolution de l'espèce humaine.

- Quelle genre de scènes ?

- Un couple qui fait l'amour devant une des œuvres qui reste à choisir…

- Ce n'est pas envisageable ! Répond l'impassible qui ne l'est plus du tout, à tel point que je sens une irrésistible envie de rire qui me prend mais que je réfrène très vite en rencontrant le regard noir de Heero.

- Pourquoi ? C'est juste la vie…

- Certes mais nous avons une responsabilité vis-à-vis des artistes qui exposent et du public, cette scène serait trop choquante.

- Bon admettons. Est-ce qu'on peut mettre une femme enceinte ?

- ça dépend ce qu'elle fait !

- Si elle ne fait rien et qu'elle se contente juste d'être enceinte, ça va ?

- Si elle n'est pas nue, oui.

- Peut-on quand même montrer son ventre ou est-ce que c'est trop subversif ?

Lil éclate de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la suivre, surtout qu'elle me tient la main en signe de complicité. Gaya esquisse un sourire mais les deux autres restent de marbre en attendant que nous reprenions notre calme.

- Il faudrait aussi que nous puissions filmer des œuvres…

- C'est impossible sauf si Heero parvient à obtenir l'autorisation des artistes. Heero ?

- Je propose que Duo fasse le tour du musée avec vous, vous lui indiquerez les œuvres qui vous intéressent et nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il ne me regarde pas et je vois bien qu'il est en colère. Il ne serait pas… Jaloux ?... Non c'est pas possible ! Je ne connais pas ces filles et même si elles sont très sympas, c'est lui que j'aime. Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous mettions les choses au point très vite.

Les deux filles me font beaucoup rire pendant la visite avec leurs idées farfelues mais mon esprit n'est pas tranquille, j'ai peur de la réaction d'Heero. En quittant la réunion, il avait un air qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je fais donc le plus vite possible pour le rejoindre. J'arrive essoufflé à son bureau, il n'est pas là… Je le connais assez pour savoir que lorsqu'il a un problème, il se réfugie dans un coin du jardin, protégé par de grandes haies, où personne ne va jamais.

Je descends les escaliers en courant, je traverse le musée comme une flèche et effectivement, il est là, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je dois reprendre mon souffle quelques minutes puis je me dirige vers lui et je l'enlace par derrière. Je pose ma main sur son cœur qui bat très vite, comme le mien d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- « … »

Merde, il est passé en mode silencieux, ça va être coton de lui faire dire quelque chose. Parler doucement, ne pas lui mettre de pression sinon il va rentrer dans sa coquille.

- Tu sais Heero, nous sommes un jeune couple et notre relation est fragile. Nous avons encore plein de choses à découvrir et surtout nous ne savons pas encore ce qui peut blesser l'autre. La seule solution c'est de parler, il ne faut pas laisser de zones d'ombre entre nous.

Il se retourne et m'enlace à m'étouffer mais je ne dis rien, je sais qu'il a besoin de temps pour se laisser aller et me dire enfin ce qui le tracasse.

- J'ai peur de te perdre… Me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. En fait, je crois surtout qu'il a peur, peur de s'attacher et de souffrir. Si on m'avait dit ça de Heero Yuy lorsque je l'ai rencontré la première fois pour mon entretien, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

- Il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive, sauf si tu te lasses le premier. Ne me dis pas qu'il suffit que je rie avec une fille pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Si c'est le cas, il va falloir me faire un peu plus confiance parce que sinon nous allons vivre l'enfer. Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes dans la tête que je suis désormais certain d'être totalement gay et que tu es celui que j'aime, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Alors dis-moi ce que c'est, parce que là, je suis largué !

Ce que c'est pénible quand il faut lui arracher les mots de la bouche.

- En te voyant avec Lil qui a à peu près ton âge, j'ai réalisé que moi j'en ai huit de plus et que je n'étais pas capable de satisfaire toutes tes envies…

- C'est que çà !! Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai remarqué notre différence d'âge ! Moi aussi je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison que tu aimes un gamin immature comme moi… Et pourtant le fait est là, on est bien ensemble. Je vais te dire ce que ma mère me répète depuis des années : quand on aime vraiment, il n'y a ni sexe, ni âge, ni couleur qui compte ; la seule chose importante c'est des âmes compatibles. Et pour une fois, elle ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

- J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ta mère.

- Rappelles toi bien ce moment, car crois-moi sur parole, le jour où tu la rencontreras, le plus tard possible, je te rappellerai que c'est toi qui a voulu. Promets-moi de ne plus jamais garder pour toi ce qui ne va pas…

- En tout cas j'essayerai. Mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaise autant et ça me fait peur car je me dis qu'il est impossible que je sois aussi heureux longtemps.

- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaise autant mais je me dis qu'il faut profiter au maximum de chaque minute sans se prendre la tête.

- Tu sais que finalement tu n'as rien d'un gamin immature…

- Oui, mais être sage me fatigue beaucoup alors fais moi vite un câlin pour me redonner des forces !

Après cette mise au point, je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression que nous avons franchi une étape même si je sais que notre différence d'âge nécessitera quelques concessions de part et d'autre. Le fait de voir Heero vulnérable me donne de la force et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que notre histoire dure plus que le temps d'un stage.

Je passe d'abord voir Quatre pour le charrier sur le fait que son empathie ne fait pas le poids face à la détermination de ma mère puis je retourne bosser sur le dépouillement de mon questionnaire et je termine par un peu de mise à jour de fichier. Du coup, l'après-midi passe très vite et lorsque je réalise qu'il est déjà 19H, je ferme mon ordinateur à toute allure. Ce soir, Heero m'invite dans un restaurant japonais et j'espère bien que nous finirons la soirée chez lui.

Je rentre dans son bureau sans frapper et mon esprit fait un blocage. Je ne peux pas croire ce que mes yeux voient. Une blonde est accrochée à Heero qui l'enlace tendrement. Il me rend gay et il enlace une fille !! En fin de matinée, il m'assure qu'il m'aime plus que tout et en fin d'après-midi il me trompe avec une blonde. Je le hais et j'ai mal. Et quand j'ai mal, je ne peux plus penser, je vois rouge et il faut que je cogne.

Ils se sont séparés et me regardent avec surprise. Je m'avance vers lui, prend position fermement sur mes pieds, et lui décoche un uppercut bien dosé. Je ne veux pas le mettre KO, j'ai évité la pointe du menton et j'ai légèrement retenu mon coup mais il est suffisamment puissant pour qu'il ait du mal à embrasser sa blonde et manger pendant un moment.

Il recule sous le coup et me regarde complètement choqué.

- J'avais peut-être oublié de te dire que j'ai dix ans de boxe derrière moi… La prochaine fois renseigne-toi avant de te foutre de quelqu'un !

J'entends qu'il m'appelle mais je pars en courant le plus vite possible, je sais que la colère va passer et qu'alors je vais m'écrouler. Pour l'instant, une seule idée me permet de tenir debout : m'effondrer chez moi et pas dans la rue.

J'ai couru tellement vite pour rentrer que j'aurais eu une chance de médaille aux JO. Mes poumons me brûlent mais ce n'est pas ça le plus douloureux. J'ai mal, j'ai terriblement mal… je ne me rappelle pas avoir autant souffert… Il m'a trahi et je l'ai perdu, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal. J'ai juste le temps de claquer la porte et je m'écroule en sanglots dans l'entrée. Je sens que ma mère me force à me relever. Elle m'entraîne avec elle sur le canapé puis me prend dans ses bras. Elle me connaît suffisamment pour savoir qu'il faut attendre que je me calme. Lorsque mes sanglots s'espacent, elle me parle doucement. Je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin d'en parler car je ne pourrais jamais évacuer toute cette souffrance seul.

- Mon fils, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais tu es un parfait idiot. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de parler avant de frapper ? C'est la faute de pépé tout ça. Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas te bourrer le crâne avec ces histoires de boxe quand il était jeune !

- Laisse pépé en dehors de ça… Cet uppercut, il l'avait bien mérité !

- Tu sais qu'avec un coup comme ça alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, tu aurais pu le tuer.

- Tu es folle ! Je l'aime et j'ai juste dosé pour lui faire mal.

- Tu as pensé à retenir ton coup (merci mon dieu) mais par contre il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de lui demander qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle était dans ses bras…

- La situation était suffisamment claire pour que je n'ai pas besoin d'explication.

- Tu en es sur ? Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sa famille ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas sa cousine par exemple.

Elle m'énerve, non seulement elle me traite d'idiot mais en plus elle m'enfonce. Si c'est vraiment quelqu'un de sa famille, ça veut dire que je l'ai perdu pour rien. Cette pensée me détruit encore un peu plus et je vais m'affaler sur mon lit pour pouvoir pleurer seul sur mon triste sort. J'entend vaguement le téléphone sonner et ma mère répondre qu'elle sera là.

On sonne à la porte. Je n'ai vraiment envie de voir personne et je me lève pour fermer la porte de la chambre que j'avais laissée entrouverte lorsque j'entends SA voix.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis désolé de vous déranger et de faire votre connaissance dans ces circonstances.

- Elles en valent d'autres… Mon fils est dans sa chambre, deuxième porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci.

- Attendez ! Si vous lui faites du mal, je préfère vous prévenir que je fais de la boxe moi aussi depuis 20 ans et que je ne retiendrai pas mon coup. Contrairement à lui, je vous éclaterai la gueule… Vous pouvez y aller.

Il arrive, mon cœur se gonfle d'espoir car il est venu mais je me précipite sur mon lit et je me jette à plat ventre car je ne veux pas qu'il voit mes yeux de lapin russe et mon visage bouffi par les larmes.

Il s'assied au bord du lit, tout prêt de moi. Sa main passe dans mes cheveux et il essaye de me retourner mais je ne veux pas le voir.

- Duo, n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que nous étions un jeune couple, que notre relation est encore fragile et qu'il faut parler lorsque quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il retourne mes paroles contre moi mais il oublie juste une petite chose.

- Nous ne sommes plus un couple, tu m'as trompé.

- Quoi !?

- Tu m'as trompé avec cette blonde qui était dans tes bras…

- Cette blonde, comme tu dis, est ma cousine Mimi, Mimi Yuy. Elle est toujours débordée car elle mène trop d'activités de front et nous ne nous voyons que très rarement. On se connaît depuis mon arrivée au Japon et c'est la seule qui m'a soutenu inconditionnellement lorsque j'avais des problèmes avec mon père. Elle m'a fait une visite surprise en coup de vent car elle passait voir un auteur qui va intégrer sa maison d'édition. Elle a d'ailleurs hâte de faire ta connaissance car elle ne pensait pas me voir amoureux un jour. Enfin, si elle est blonde, c'est parce que sa mère est suédoise et si c'est ma cousine c'est parce qu'elle est la fille du frère de mon père. J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps de remarquer la forme de ses yeux avant de me frapper… Nous avons la même.

Je me lève d'un bond pour claquer la porte après avoir entendu un « j'en étais sure » retentissant.

Il est debout près du lit et je me dirige vers lui mais je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai honte, est-ce qu'il va me pardonner de l'avoir frappé ?

Il pose deux doigts sous mon menton pour redresser mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement. Je crois que oui finalement il va me pardonner. Par contre, pris dans l'euphorie du moment, je jette mes bras autour de son cou et cogne ma joue contre sa mâchoire, ce qui lui arrache un cri de douleur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te frapper. Enfin si, j'étais jaloux… Et j'avais tellement mal que j'ai cru devenir fou, en fait, je suis devenu fou. Je suis un parfait crétin.

- Oui mais tu es le crétin que j'aime, je n'y peux rien. De toute façon, tu t'es puni tout seul car j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose avec ma bouche pendant une bonne semaine. Quant à ta mère, tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas dû être pressé de la rencontrer. En fait, c'est elle la seule et unique qui mérite le surnom de « redoutable ».

Comme c'est bon d'éclater de rire dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aime.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre l'apprentissage de Duo dans le musée comme dans sa vie…


	8. Mariage, rupture et conséquences

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre – Wufeï/Hilde

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont souffert avec Heero et particulièrement à Nass, Marilyn, Little Eve, Catirella, Natsu-Saw, Gaya H Staim, Ayane T'il Hime, Nyanko-Kuro, Haru, Hanako32, Tatouina, asphodhell, Lilith, Lysanea.

Comme tout à une fin, nous arrivons au dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Notre stagiaire gaffeur et insupportable est tout triste de vous quitter mais nous sommes au bout de nos anecdotes de stages !!

* * *

**Mariage, rupture et conséquences**

* * *

25ème jour de stage – Je suis presque arrivé au bout du casse tête infernal, il ne restait que deux baguettes de bois à caser ! Quelle poisse…

Et il n'y a pas que là que j'ai la poisse. Vous vous rappelez que j'ai collé un uppercut à Heero, il y a une semaine. Et bien, même si j'ai retenu mon coup, il a eu un léger déboîtement de la mâchoire. Donc, à cause de ma stupidité héréditaire (j'y tiens !) et chronique, ça fait maintenant une semaine que je fais ceinture même pour le plus minuscule bisou. Je le soupçonne d'en rajouter pour me donner une leçon et croyez-moi, j'ai compris, désormais je privilégierai le dialogue. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a joué au crétin et on est en froid depuis deux jours.

Pendant cette semaine, Hilde et Wufeï ont été les stars du musée. Ils ont mis du temps à se déclarer mais maintenant, ils brûlent les étapes. Ceci dit, ils ont failli se faire voler la vedette par Quatre et Trowa qui ont fait fort aussi !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bond de deux jours dans le passé :_

Ce soir, je me rends au restaurant du musée qui est fermé au public mais Wufeï m'a invité à dîner, ainsi que Quatre, Trowa, Réléna et Hilde. Heero est lui aussi convié mais il n'a pas voulu que nous arrivions ensemble puisque personne au musée ne doit être au courant de notre liaison.

Le repas est super agréable et Wufeï nous régale de mets et de vins tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Au moment du dessert, Wufeï revient de la cuisine en portant avec précaution un gâteau qui mérite à plus d'un titre la qualification d'œuvre d'art. La « surprise du chef » est présentée sur trois plateaux disposés de quinconce de manière à former trois étages.

Sur le premier, on ne distingue au premier regard qu'une jolie décoration faite de confiseries diverses. Mais en s'approchant, on découvre une esquisse du visage de Hilde, très reconnaissable.

Sur le gâteau du deuxième étage, figure un très joli paysage où une longue route conduit à une maison qui ressort sur un coucher de soleil.

Enfin, sur le plus haut niveau, entouré de roses blanches en sucre, repose un panier tissé de fins fils de caramel.

Wufeï dépose son œuvre sur la table dans un silence quasi religieux. Il prend une grande assiette blanche puis coupe une part du visage de Hilde.

- Hilde, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce musée et je t'aime plus que tout.

Il coupe une part du deuxième gâteau qu'il pose délicatement à coté de la première.

- C'est aussi dans ce musée que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois dans une chambre froide où j'ai découvert que tu es la seule à pouvoir réchauffer mon existence que je veux passer toute entière avec toi.

Enfin, il dépose une rose blanche du troisième étage dans l'assiette puis prend un écrin dans le panier en caramel et s'agenouille devant Hilde en lui tendant l'assiette et l'écrin.

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Comment décrire le visage de Hilde à cet instant ? Peut-être un mélange entre Candy et Hannibal Lecter. On la sent traversée par une flopée d'émotions contradictoires.

Tout le monde retient son souffle et moi le premier, car même si je trouve cette scène ridicule, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému par ce grognon qui se révèle finalement le dernier romantique du siècle.

Le temps s'est arrêté et j'aimerai bien qu'il reprenne pour pouvoir déguster ce délicieux gâteau.

Enfin, Hilde prend l'écrin, l'ouvre lentement (le gâteau va rassir !), en retire un magnifique solitaire qu'elle tend à Wufeï pour qu'il lui passe au doigt, plus précisément à l'annulaire de la main gauche (je viens d'apprendre que c'est obligé).

- Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Wufeï n'a pas le temps de mettre l'assiette à l'abri que Hilde se jette dans ses bras, apparemment, elle préfère dévorer son Wuwu que ce magnifique gâteau désormais répandu au sol. Quel gâchis ! Ils sont toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ça peut durer un moment…

- Vous voulez que je serve le gâteau ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder de travers ? J'ai dit ça pour rendre service moi !

Wufeï finit sans doute par avoir pitié de moi car il sert le gâteau et le champagne. Mes papilles commencent à frétiller mais il reprend sa place au bout de la table en levant son verre. Punaise, il faut encore attendre pour manger !

- Je tiens à remercier Heero qui a réalisé les dessins originaux que j'ai reproduit sur les gâteaux et nous les a offerts. Je voudrais te demander de me faire l'honneur d'être mon témoin.

Ho la chance ! Je trouve que le mariage est débile mais j'adorerai être témoin.

- J'accepte avec joie et c'est pour moi que c'est un honneur.

Ils se font une petite courbette à l'asiatique et je me dis que j'épouserai bien mon ténébreux pour qu'il affiche cet air satisfait en permanence. Je prends enfin ma cuillère, bien décidé à caller le petit creux qui grandit dans mon estomac depuis l'apparition du gâteau, lorsque Hilde se lève à son tour. Mais c'est pas vrai, ils se sont tous donné le mot pour me faire mourir de faim ou quoi ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas célébrer nos fiançailles sans rendre hommage à… Duo !

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je dois arborer une jolie teinte écrevisse. Si c'est pour un hommage, le gâteau peut attendre encore un peu.

- Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer en voyant débarquer ce jeune farfelu pour un stage qu'il serait à l'origine du plus grand bonheur de ma vie. J'ouvre une parenthèse pour saluer la perspicacité de Heero qui a su, du premier coup d'œil, détecter tout le potentiel caché sous cette natte peu conventionnelle. En effet, je n'oublierais… **nous** n'oublierons jamais, que sans son idée tordue de nous enfermer dans une chambre froide, nous serions encore en train de nous regarder de loin. Alors, Duo, je serais très honorée si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin. Même si vous prendre tous les deux comme témoins, c'est aussi prendre le risque qu'on vous photographie plus que nous !

Elle veut me prendre comme témoin, j'suis trop content… Je regarde Heero et j'ai envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais il a dû sentir mon impulsion et m'en dissuade d'un lever de sourcil. Tant pis, c'est sur Hilde que je saute.

- Oui, oui, oui !! J'suis trop content et je te promets que je serais sage comme une image !

- ça, ça reste à voir ! Me répond-elle en riant.

Je peux enfin dévorer ce merveilleux gâteau, aussi bon qu'il est beau. Quand je pense que c'est Heero qui a fait les dessins, quel cachottier. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par l'étrange sensation que quelque chose ne va pas.

Heero répond par des « Hn » à Réléna qui est beaucoup plus détendue depuis sa discussion avec ma mère. Hilde et Wufeï ont un sourire idiot sur la face en se nourrissant mutuellement. Trowa est impassible. Tout ça est parfaitement normal. C'est Quatre le problème ! Il n'a pas décroché un mot de la soirée, il se tient à l'écart avec un air… malheureux ? Bien ! Un interrogatoire serré s'impose ! Je me rapproche donc discrètement de lui et il me sourit. Mais ce n'est pas son beau sourire franc habituel, c'est un sourire qui veut dire « toi je t'aime bien et tu n'y es pour rien donc je fais un effort ».

- ça va ?

Bravo Maxwell, dans le genre entrée en matière stupide, c'est difficile de faire mieux. Evidemment qu'il ne va pas bien !

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

J'ai quand même réussi à lui arracher un vrai sourire car il n'a évidemment pas été dupe de mon interrogation idiote.

- Est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes amis ?

- Oui, bien sur Duo ! Il n'y a aucun doute pour moi.

- Bien, il n'y en a pas pour moi non plus ! Et tu sais, le rôle principal d'un ami, c'est d'écouter son ami sans porter de jugement lorsqu'il ne va pas bien…

Il me regarde tristement, soupire puis dans un souffle me lâche :

- Je vais quitter Trowa…

**- HEIN ?!**

Evidemment, mon cri attire tous les regards sur nous et je détecte de l'inquiétude dans celui de Trowa qui se penche à l'oreille d'Heero pour lui dire quelque chose. Je fais un sourire contrit dans le genre ne vous inquiétez pas, vous savez bien que je suis fou ! Puis je reporte mon attention sur Quatre qui me regarde avec reproche.

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas juger !

- Je ne juge pas, je suis juste surpris. Je vous considère comme un couple très uni et c'est même en voyant ton bonheur que j'ai sérieusement envisagé de pouvoir être gay.

- C'est vrai que je l'aime et que nous avons vécu deux merveilleuses années ensemble…

- Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Je ne veux plus me cacher. Je ne supporte plus qu'il veuille garder le secret et que personne au MAC, à part toi et Heero, ne soit au courant. Au début, je comprenais qu'en tant que Directeur, il ne veuille pas afficher sa liaison avec un subordonné et en plus un homme. Mais maintenant, je crois qu'il a honte de nous et je n'en peux plus de surveiller chacun de mes gestes.

Il me fait vraiment mal au cœur, sa peine est palpable.

- Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Ho oui, à plusieurs reprises et il me ressort toujours les mêmes arguments ! Sa position, son autorité et bla bla bla… Et bien ses arguments, il peut se les foutre au cul et pour une fois ça lui fera du bien d'être celui qui ne peut plus s'asseoir !

Ho la la, Quatre qui devient grossier, c'est grave ! Donc c'est Trowa le seme, intéressant ! Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment (baffe mentale !). La situation est vraiment grave, voire désespérée !

- Tu as bien réfléchi ?

- Oui, jusqu'à m'en donner la migraine.

- Alors, je suis avec toi et je te soutiens à fond.

- Merci Duo, tu es vraiment un ami !

En y réfléchissant, je donne parfaitement raison à Quatre. Quand on s'aime vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison qui puisse justifier de ne pas l'afficher à la face du monde. Et cette pensée profonde me donne aussi à réfléchir sur ma relation avec mon glaçon.

Au moment de partir, Heero propose de me raccompagner en voiture et comme j'ai abusé du champagne, je suis plutôt d'accord. Bon, c'est vrai, j'espère aussi quelques câlins, je suis en manque moi !

Arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, il arrête la voiture et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Que c'est bon, que ça m'a manqué, je me perds dans ces sensations que j'aime tant, lorsqu'il abandonne ma bouche pour parler.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Quatre ?

- Je peux pas te dire, c'est une confidence entre amis.

Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille et je chavire.

- Je comprends, mais je suis plus qu'un ami, on ne cache rien à son petit ami…

Ses lèvres se déplacent et il aspire puis embrasse la peau de mon cou.

- On ne doit pas avoir de secrets pour son petit ami…

- Hoooooooaaaaaaaaaa ! Non pas le cou… Quatre va quitter Trowa parce qu'il ne veut pas reconnaître leur liaison devant les autres.

Hey, pourquoi il m'abandonne pour son téléphone ? J'en veux encore moi…

- Allo, oui tu avais raison, c'est grave, il veut te quitter si tu ne rends pas publique votre relation. Pas la peine de me dire merci, c'est normal. A demain.

Je n'y crois pas et je reste la bouche ouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement. Le rat veut essayer d'en profiter pour fourrer sa langue dedans. Je le repousse violemment.

- Enfoiré, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?!

- Laisse moi t'expliquer…

- NON ! Je sens une furieuse démangeaison dans mes poings et il est préférable que tu disparaisses de ma vue très vite !

- Je suis dans ma voiture.

- C'est vrai, alors c'est moi qui dégage !

Et avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, je sors de la voiture en claquant la porte si fort que c'est un miracle qu'elle ne me soit pas restée dans les mains. J'ai grimpé les étages quatre à quatre mais je me suis calmé en rentrant dans l'appartement parce que si je fais du bruit, je réveille ma mère et si je réveille ma mère, je suis mort !

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire hier pour celles qui suivent un minimum, je me suis réveillée de fort mauvaise humeur. D'abord parce que m'étant couché très tard, je n'ai pas eu assez d'heures de sommeil et ensuite parce que j'ai réfléchi et le résultat de ma prise de tête n'est pas réjouissant : Heero ne m'aime pas.

J'imagine bien vos têtes, bande de traîtresses, je sais que vous pensez comme ma mère et vous vous dîtes « mais qu'est-ce que cet idiot va encore inventer ? ». Et bien, sceptiques lectrices, je vais vous faire une démonstration qui va vous clouer le bec :

1- Il a enlacé une blonde (que celle qui dit « c'était sa cousine » se morde la langue) ;

2 -Il ne veut pas coucher avec moi ;

3- Il m'a extorqué des confidences contre ma volonté en jouant de ses charmes ;

4- Il ne veut pas coucher avec moi ;

5- Il ne veut pas dire qu'on est ensemble ;

6- Il ne veut pas coucher avec moi.

Au cas où une personne particulièrement obtuse lirait ce rapport, je reformule mon argument majeur : pourquoi, si il m'aimait vraiment, arrêterait-il toujours nos câlins au moment où ça devient vraiment intéressant ?

L'argument est imparable, le procès gagné et Heero Yuy condamné !

Il se fout de moi, je ne veux plus le voir et ça me met d'une humeur exécrable. J'arrive au bureau en traînant les pieds pour découvrir un mail de Trowa qui demande à tous les responsables d'assister à une réunion à 10H00 dans la salle de cinéma. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'ai un message particulier me demandant d'être présent sans faute. Peut-être que c'est un piège et qu'avec Heero ils veulent m'attirer dans un endroit désert et me torturer pour me faire avouer je ne sais quoi… Ma paranoïa prend fin lorsque Hilde et Réléna m'annoncent qu'elles viennent aussi à la réunion qui a pour objet la visite de la nouvelle exposition temporaire par la presse le lendemain.

Comme on arrive les derniers, je m'installe au fond de la salle et je sens que Heero est proche de moi, ne me demandez pas comment, je n'en sais rien mais je suis sûr qu'il est tout proche et que je suis sous le feu de ses yeux de glace. Je ne lui ferais pour rien au monde le plaisir de me voir le chercher et je reste assis bien droit, les yeux fixés sur Trowa qui s'avance pour prendre le micro. Une fois arrivé sur le devant de la scène, il cherche quelque chose des yeux puis fait un petit signe et un sourire complice à quelqu'un se trouvant à ma droite. Je bouge imperceptiblement et du coin de l'œil, je vérifie mon intuition, ce sourire est pour Heero. Et tout à coup, je comprends qu'en fait, ce qui m'a énervé n'est pas qu'il me soutire des informations mais qu'il l'ait fait pour Trowa. Cette complicité qu'ils partagent m'agace, ils se comprennent d'un regard et ont toujours l'air de voir des choses interdites au commun des mortels. Je suis jaloux de leur entente silencieuse. Moi, pour comprendre, j'ai besoin qu'on me parle.

- Je vous remercie tous de votre présence, je ne serais pas long puisque, comme vous le savez, notre priorité est la visite de la presse demain. Le musée sera entièrement ouvert aux journalistes et vous trouverez sur la table, à l'entrée de la salle, le dossier de presse qui vous permettra de répondre à toutes les questions. Je tiens à saluer le travail du service communication qui a élaboré le dossier mais surtout celui de Quatre Winner qui a conçu une exposition absolument parfaite. Il contribue ainsi à la reconnaissance du MAC par tout le milieu artistique et le public. Pour ma part, la reconnaissance que je souhaite apporter ne concerne pas seulement le travail de Quatre, mais sa personne toute entière, ce que je suis le mieux placé pour faire, puisque j'ai la chance de l'avoir pour compagnon depuis deux ans. Et je pense qu'il est grand temps d'officialiser notre couple que je compte bien faire durer de longues années encore. Merci de votre attention.

Nous sommes face à une grave épidémie de guimauve ! Mais la guimauve made in Trowa Barton, c'est quelque chose ! Il est resté aussi imperturbable que si il lisait le bulletin météo. Peut-être, pour les oreilles les plus sensibles, a-t-on pu percevoir un très léger tremblement sur la fin de sa phrase.

En tout cas, la guimauve a des effets secondaires foudroyants, Quatre est transformé, son visage respire le bonheur et il a fallu à Trowa juste deux phrases pour obtenir ce résultat. Je vois Heero qui me regarde avec un air triomphant mais, mon coco, c'est pas parce que Quatre est heureux que je vais pardonner le reste, tu vas devoir ramer beaucoup plus que Trowa. Je lui renvoie mon regard shinigamiesque, apparemment le message passe car son sourire niais s'efface.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Revenons à ce matin, c'est le grand chambardement et tout le monde court dans tous les sens car la présentation à la presse commence à 16H00 et c'est encore le chantier.

Heero se dirige droit sur moi et je n'ai pas vraiment d'issue de secours. Ouf ! Sauvé par Réléna qui le dépasse à la corde et me fonce dessus complètement paniquée.

- Duo, c'est une cata ! Quatre est hors de lui et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il y a eu plantage sur une des œuvres et on n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur le régisseur. Peux-tu aller voir dans les réserves, troisième sous-sol, zone B. C'est urgent, je file parce que c'est la folie et Hilde est toute seule pour répondre au téléphone. Fais vite !

Mais pourquoi moi ? Elle en a de bonnes elle, les réserves j'y ai jamais mis les pieds et qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas un fou dangereux qui se promène là-dedans, genre le fantôme de l'opéra en plus pervers ?

Bon, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est ça ou affronter Heero et je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.

- OK, j'y cours.

Et je cours vraiment, si bien que je vois avec satisfaction les portes se fermer devant un Heero pas content du tout, surtout que je lui ai fait un pied de nez. Je sais, c'est pas mature mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Troisième sous-sol, jusque là tout va bien, c'est facile mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit après ? Ha oui, zone B… Putain de m…., où est la lumière ? Ha, un truc carré qui brille dans le noir, ça doit être ça. Yes ! Je suis un génie ! Bien, les zones sont indiquées par des flèches genre hôpital… Voilà, zone B, ils sont petits ces couloirs, je me demande si je suis pas un peu claustrophobe, en plus la lumière est pas bien vivace.

Alors à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite… Plus je m'enfonce dans les entrailles du musée, plus je me dis que si un panneau indicateur disparaît, je ne ressortirai pas vivant de ce labyrinthe.

Je commence à avoir un peu les chocottes, vite, penser à quelque chose de rassurant… les bras d'Heero… Oui, la chaleur qu'il dégage lorsqu'il m'enlace… L'odeur épicée de sa peau… Haaaaaaaaaaaaa !! Un monstre… Ha non, ce n'est qu'une espèce de statue bizarroïde !

Se reconcentrer sur Heero, il est là, il marche à coté de moi et je n'ai pas peur du tout. Je suis dans la zone B mais quel capharnaüm, comment quelqu'un peut se retrouver là-dedans. Je vais aller voir derrière ce truc qui ressemble à un rideau de douche format géant. Je l'écarte d'un geste brusque et…

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Un fantôme, ou plutôt une fantômette qui ressemble au croisement entre un elfe et un djinn a répondu en écho à mon hurlement.

- Ne m'approche pas…

- Toi non plus ! Tu es qui ? ça va pas de flanquer une peur pareille aux gens !

- Désolé mais je crie toujours quand je vois un fantôme !

- Je n'ai rien d'un fantôme, je suis Lysanéa, le régisseur. Par contre moi j'ai peur des fous furieux !

- Je ne suis pas un fou furieux ! Je suis Duo Maxwell, stagiaire à la com depuis un mois.

Elle éclate de rire et je réalise qu'elle se moque de moi depuis le début, c'est son coté djinn malicieux qui ressort !

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne se connaît pas. Je suis rentrée ce matin d'un voyage de trois semaines dans le Sahara.

Ha, j'avais raison, un djinn !!

- Et auparavant, j'avais passé six semaines en Irlande pour un échange d'œuvres avec un musée de Dublin.

Ha, encore raison, croisée avec un elfe ! Elle a juste piqué l'apparence d'une femme. Nous nous sourions beaucoup plus détendus.

- En fait, c'est toi que je cherchais parce que Quatre pique une crise, il paraît qu'une des œuvres montée pour l'exposition n'est pas la bonne.

- Quatre est un petit démon caché sous une bouille d'ange mais je l'adore. Je vais monter de ce pas arranger le drame. Par contre, ça m'embête de laisser ces tableaux. Il n'en reste que deux et il suffit de les emballer dans du papier bulle, de mettre l'étiquette et de les placer sur cette étagère, ça me rendrait vraiment service si tu voulais bien t'en charger.

- Aucun problème, je m'en occupe.

- Tu es un ange !

- Et toi un djinn mâtiné elfe !

- « ?? »

Je suis très concentré sur ma tâche et je me dépêche pour sortir au plus vite de cette réserve maudite.

Deux mains se posent sur mes épaules et j'hurle à nouveau. Je me relève d'un bond pour faire face à mon ennemi.

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu m'évites depuis hier et je sens que tu t'es fait encore tout un cinéma dans ta jolie tête donc je veux des explications.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer…

- Ho si ! Et tu ne sortiras pas de cette réserve tant que je ne saurai pas ce que tu me reproches.

- OK – 1) tu es plus proche de Trowa que de moi. 2) Tu ne m'aimes pas. 3) Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi.

- D'accord ! Maintenant ça suffit !

- Aïe, lâche ma natte, ça fait mal !

- Avances plus vite et tu ne sentiras rien, pas comme tout à l'heure !

Il me traîne comme un sac de patates jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mon dieu, j'ai réveillé ses tendances soldat primate, Maman au secours ! Jamais là quand il faut celle-là, tiens d'ailleurs…

- Rappelle toi que si tu me fais mal, ma mère te tue !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Duo. Je n'ai aucune envie de subir le courroux de ta mère et je ne vais pas te faire mal, bien au contraire !

Je n'aime pas du tout le ton de sa voix mais il faut que je me résigne car lorsque je ne le prends pas par surprise, il est beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'avise Eve dans le couloir (elle est stagiaire à la Direction et surnommée little parce qu'elle mesure 1m50 avec des talons). J'implore son aide du regard.

- Salut Duo, Ben dit donc t'as drôlement énervé le redoutable !

Heero lui lance son regard qui tue et elle bat pitoyablement en retraite. C'est ça, espèce de lâcheuse, va réviser ton BTS au lieu de m'aider !

A l'entrée, je vois Trowa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, qui nous regarde arriver. C'est le Directeur, il va forcément faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas laisser un pauvre stagiaire innocent se faire malmener… Ha ça ! Pour faire quelque chose, il fait quelque chose ! Il ouvre en grand la porte pour que Heero n'ait pas besoin de me lâcher, et il sourit ! Même le papy de l'accueil me fait un petit signe de la main comme si c'était normal de se faire tirer hors du musée par Cro-Magnon (non ! pas « trop mignon »).

Il me jette dans sa voiture et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le penser, je me retrouve dans son appartement.

- Heu… On va discuter ?

- Non Duo. Je vais parler, tu vas écouter. Je vais agir, tu vas suivre.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche mais son regard m'en dissuade.

- 1) Je ne suis pas plus proche de Trowa que de toi. Trowa est mon meilleur ami et il était très inquiet parce qu'il sentait que Quatre n'allait pas bien et il l'aime comme un fou, même si comme moi, il ne sait pas toujours être démonstratif. J'ai juste voulu l'aider. MAIS, je n'ai jamais eu envie de le connaître intimement, contrairement à toi avec qui j'ai envie d'être beaucoup plus proche aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Au passage, tu peux le remercier car c'est lui qui m'a persuadé que si notre attirance était réciproque, la différence d'âge n'avait aucune importance. 2) Crois-tu vraiment que l'autre stagiaire que j'ai reçu pouvait être pire que toi à l'entretien ?

- Non ?

- Exactement. Dés que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je te prendrai (en stage !) car j'avais très envie de te revoir. Maintenant suis moi.

Il m'emmène dans sa chambre, c'est la première fois que j'y mets les pieds. Elle est superbe, très épurée dans le style japonais. Un grand futon sur une estrade occupe tout l'espace du fond et ce que je vois au dessus me coupe le souffle. C'est moi ! Il a fait un superbe portrait de moi à l'encre de chine.

- Le plus difficile a été de rendre l'expression et la couleur de tes yeux, aucune encre ne convenait et j'y ai passé des heures. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfait du résultat mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, personne ne peut rendre la beauté de l'original qui tient d'abord à ta personnalité. Cette spontanéité, cette capacité à laisser ta bouche exprimer tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Cette aptitude que tu as à finir par croire à tes délires.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, le portrait est magnifique. Il m'entraîne vers un grand carton à dessins posés sous la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

- Et voici toutes les esquisses que j'ai travaillées pour parvenir à capter au mieux ton essence.

Je n'en reviens pas, il y a des dizaines de feuilles avec mon visage ou simplement une partie… un œil, une oreille… répétée à l'infini. Il a passé des heures à travailler mon portrait et du coup je me sens tout penaud, il faut vraiment que je bride mon imagination. Il me traîne par la main et me jette sur le futon.

- 3) Je vais te faire l'amour. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer parce que je sais que c'est la première fois, mais puisque tu me reproches cette délicate attention, je vais remédier à cette erreur. TOUT DE SUITE !

- Attends ! On doit retourner au musée, l'expo… Et puis il faut qu'on discute…

- NON ! Je n'attends plus. L'expo peut se préparer sans nous et j'ai épuisé mon quota de parole pour au moins un mois. Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche, uniquement des gémissements.

Ce qui se passe après parvient à ma conscience dans un espèce de brouillard désorientant.

Je suis nu, il est habillé et me contemple, je rougis, il sourit.

Ses mains se démultiplient, elles sont partout, me tirent des sons que je ne savais pas pouvoir produire. J'ai toujours honte. Il m'embrasse et je brûle à l'intérieur.

Sa bouche rejoint ses mains, elle mordille, lèche, descend le long de mon ventre jusqu'à… Non !! Arrête, je vais mourir… Non **n'arrête pas**, **tu** vas mourir !

Il me présente ses doigts et j'ai le réflexe chupa chups. C'est meilleur, le goût est unique, inimitable, le goût d'Heero. Mais où il va le mettre ? Il est fou, ça fait mal, je me cambre.

- NON ! Arrête !!

- Détend toi, je n'arrêterai pas…

Il a raison, je me détends et ça devient agréable. Ha non !! Pas un deuxième, c'est trop étroit !! Il place mes jambes sur ses épaules et m'embrasse, il reste un moment sans bouger et je peux recommencer à respirer (heureusement sinon il pourrait finir au bagne pour assassinat par pénétration douloureuse), puis il reprend ses mouvements. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait là ? C'est bien ça !

- Recommence tout de suite !

Il sourit, il m'embrasse, il est beau… Tiens, il est nu aussi… Ho ! mais il est énorme ! Hors de question qu'il me… Haaaaaaaaaaaa !! Il l'a fait ! J'ai mal, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Il reste immobile et me caresse la joue.

- Je sais que ça fait mal mais détend toi, ça va passer…

- Non tu ne sais pas, c'est pas toi qui a ce truc énorme dans le…

Il commence à bouger, la douleur diminue… Il est magnifique luisant de sueur…

- Oui ! Recommence ça !

C'est bon maintenant, je ne sens presque plus la douleur et c'est whouaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il accélère la cadence puis s'écroule sur moi après qu'une vague de plaisir sans pareille m'ait consumé.

On reste un moment tremblants puis il m'embrasse et se laisse tomber sur le coté. Je roule sur moi-même pour venir me réfugier dans ses bras et le respirer.

- Dis-moi Duo, est-ce que tu as encore une objection ou une raison de me faire la tête ?

- Plus aucune !

- Tant mieux parce que je suis épuisé et il faut retourner au musée pour recevoir la presse. Je viens de vivre un moment intense et inoubliable.

- Inoubliable est le mot ! De toute façon la partie charnue de mon individu sert de pense bête en protestant violemment contre l'utilisation que tu viens d'en faire.

Il se redresse et hausse un sourcil. Je me hâte de l'embrasser.

- Mais elle est quand même prête à recommencer. Bon peut-être pas aujourd'hui !

On s'accorde quand même dix minutes de câlins avant de retourner affronter les journalistes.

J'évite de m'asseoir et la fin de la journée passe très rapidement. Dés qu'on se croise dans un coin un peu isolé, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'embrasser et de se tripoter un peu, il a éveillé mes sens, tant pis pour lui. Je rentre chez moi pour me changer avant de retrouver Heero pour dîner dans ce restaurant japonais que j'ai raté la dernière fois à cause de ma stupide jalousie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En entrant dans l'appartement, je me sens épanoui, heureux et très mature. C'est alors que j'entends plusieurs voix féminines en provenance du salon, j'avance prudemment la tête, c'est bien ce que je craignais, elle a invité son club de yaoistes. J'essaye de me glisser discrètement jusqu'à ma chambre mais Ayane me grille (vous vous rappelez ma copine indigne qui a initié ma mère au yaoi).

- Salut Duo, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu marches bizarrement !

A ces mots, ma mère bondit du fauteuil et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- C'est pas vrai, tu t'es enfin décidé ou alors c'est l'autre mou du bulbe tendance paresseux qui a enfin agi ! Champagne !

Et me voilà de force entraîné dans le salon et soumis à la question. Imaginez-moi face à dix excitées, parce que en plus de ma mère et d'Ayane, il y a Kaga, Haru, Melaina, Sadly, Kyrieh, Tatouina, asphodhell et Lilith. Ce sont toutes des folles maniaques à tendances perverses qui adorent les histoires débiles de ma mère.

- Tu sais mon chéri, tu tombes vraiment bien car nous étions en train de débattre sur la vraisemblance des lemons vu que nous sommes toutes des filles et qu'il y a donc des réactions physiques que nous pouvons juste imaginer. Alors tu vas pouvoir nous renseigner.

Cette fois, elle a définitivement basculé du coté obscur ! Elle ne croit quand même pas que je vais lui raconter ce que j'ai vécu avec Heero !

Elles m'ont braqué une lampe dans les yeux (c'est une image) et je me suis retrouvé sous un feu nourri de questions.

- Tu as eu mal ?

- Je parie que t'étais uke !

- Est-ce qu'il avait prévu le lubrifiant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a excité le plus ?

- Par quoi il a commencé ?

- Il a utilisé sa bouche ?

- J'espère qu'il avait un préservatif, sinon je le tue ! (est-il utile de préciser que celle-là est de ma génitrice ?)

Et j'en passe et des meilleures. Je vous jure que j'ai résisté vachement longtemps, environ cinq minutes, et puis j'ai craqué et j'ai tout raconté. Rien qu'avec le souvenir, j'avais plein d'étoiles dans les yeux et les perverses aussi.

Ensuite, elles se sont désintéressées de moi pour aller écrire un chapitre de l'histoire de ma mère en y incorporant tous les détails. Mon Dieu, faites que Heero ne tombe jamais là-dessus !

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Nous avons constaté avec un grand plaisir que vous êtes nombreuses à lire cette fic et à la mettre dans vos alertes, alors merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi Duo (désormais très mature !) aussi fidèlement ! Rendez-vous prochainement pour l'épilogue…


	9. Evaluation

**Titre** : **Big MAC**

**Auteurs : **Coquillette et S.T. Garp

**Béta** : Shini-Cat

Disclaimer : Les personnages de GW ne sont pas à moi

Couples : Heero/Duo – Trowa/Quatre – Wufeï/Hilde

Genre : UA et humour

**Note** : Hommage aux stagiaires de France et d'ailleurs !

**Merci** à tous ceux qui ont épaulé Duo pour sa première fois et particulièrement à Nass, Marilyn, Little Eve, Natsu-Saw, Ayane T'il Hime, Nyanko-Kuro, Haru, Lysanea, Melaina, x-shingami-x, Fredjs, Kyrieh.

Le stage est fini mais nous avons pris un plaisir immense à le partager avec vous. Merci d'avoir été si nombreuses à nous suivre…

**Note2** : Trois pour cent des droits d'auteur inexistants de cet épilogue sont dus à Natsu (la crevarde en voulait 10 mais on a tenu bon) parce qu'elle nous a donné la trame de fin ! Bon comme on n'est pas des ingrates, on lui dit merci quand même ! Mais il ne manquerait plus que nos figurantes demandent un salaire !

**Un grand merci à notre béta Shini-cat d'abord pour sa rapidité et ensuite pour toutes ses remarques constructives qui nous ont permis d'améliorer notre histoire.**

* * *

**Evaluation**

30éme jour de stage – Je passe pour la dernière fois les portes du MAC et j'ai un pincement au cœur. J'ai vécu tellement de choses dans ce musée que j'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé une vie entière. Je n'ai connu qu'un échec : le casse tête. Impossible de le remonter et il va falloir que je trouve une bonne raison pour expliquer à Heero que son précieux joujou est toujours en vrac…

En même temps je ne m'en fais pas trop parce que entre nous c'est l'entente parfaite. Il m'avait averti que pour certaines choses, rien ne vaut les travaux pratiques et il avait raison ! Donc nous avons pratiqué à raison de minimum deux fois par jour depuis une semaine, résultat ? Je suis une bête de sexe ! (Qui a rit ?).

La chose la plus surprenante de cette semaine est sans doute la complicité qui s'est développée entre ma mère et Heero. Ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire et j'en serais presque jaloux ! J'ai dit « presque » parce que comme ce sont les deux personnes que j'aime le plus, je suis content de les voir se rapprocher. Il faut dire que quand j'ai raconté l'enfance de Heero à ma mère, j'ai vu immédiatement son visage refléter son indignation. Il y a peu de choses que ma mère ne supporte pas mais des parents qui délaissent ou rendent malheureux leur enfant en fait partie. C'est pourquoi elle s'est mise en tête de combler ce manque affectif. Donc depuis une semaine, nous mangeons ce que Heero aime, nous louons les films que Heero veut voir et nous discutons des sujets qui intéressent Heero. Bref, on vit Heero. Et ça ne me déplaît pas plus que ça ! Sauf évidemment quand elle se met en devoir de lui raconter mes bêtises de jeunesse nombreuses et variées, parce que là c'est la honte.

Même Toto, le traître, est en admiration devant Heero, lorsqu'il arrive, il vient immédiatement se frotter à ses jambes en faisant le gros dos pour réclamer des caresses. Puis il prend une pose lascive près de lui et lui fait de l'œil… Grrrrrr, sale bête, il veut piquer mon petit copain ! Bon la chose positive, c'est que du coup on n'entend plus parler de visite chez le psy.

Vous vous dîtes que ce n'est pas possible que tout aille si bien et qu'il y a forcément quelque chose qui me chatouille… D'accord, vous me connaissez bien ! J'ai peur qu'en ne me voyant plus tous les jours au travail Heero se détache de moi. Parce que j'en suis arrivé à un point où il m'est devenu indispensable pour vivre. C'est débile, hein ? Et puis, une grande interrogation me taraude, est-ce qu'il va afficher notre liaison en public ? Et encore autre chose, est-ce qu'il va me dire qu'il m'aime ? Non ce n'est pas du romantisme de bazar ! J'ai besoin de savoir parce que moi je l'aime. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne le dis pas en premier ? J'ai d'excellentes raisons pour ça. D'abord c'est lui le plus vieux, ensuite c'est lui qui a de l'expérience et enfin je l'ai jamais dit et je sais pas comment faire. C'est quand même pas facile d'amener ça délicatement dans la conversation : « ça sent drôlement bon dans tes toilettes ! Ha au fait je t'aime ! ». Il faut trouver le bon contexte et la bonne formulation et j'y arrive pas.

Je vais laisser mes problèmes existentiels de coté pour me rendre auprès de Heero, je dois faire remplir mon évaluation et lui annoncer que son casse tête ne retrouvera pas sa place sur son bureau.

Il est assis à son bureau, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur le dossier qu'il est en train d'étudier. Je me dis qu'il n'y a pas un homme plus beau sur terre et qu'il est à moi. Je vais immédiatement me placer sur ses genoux pour mon bisou câlin du matin.

- Bonjour, je peux te déranger ?

- Tu ne **peux** pas me déranger… Tu ne me déranges jamais !

Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras, qu'est-ce qu'on y est bien, vous devriez essayer… NON, les mots sont sortis trop vite, ne tenez aucun compte de cette remarque idiote !

- Il faut que tu remplisses mon évaluation, je dois la rapporter demain à l'école.

- D'accord, je fais ça tout de suite mais il va falloir que tu me laisses un peu d'espace, je ne peux pas écrire sans mes mains !

A regret, je fais le tour du bureau pour m'installer dans le fauteuil visiteur, c'est plus fort que moi, dés que je le vois, j'ai besoin d'avoir une partie de moi en contact avec lui. J'étends donc ma jambe pour placer mon pied contre sa cheville. Ce qui me vaut un sourire ironique tel que je les aime toujours autant.

- Et bien Monsieur Maxwell, on tente la corruption pour avoir une bonne évaluation ?

- Non, on tente la provocation pour que tu ailles vite et que je puisse revenir faire mon câlin.

Il sourit puis se concentre très sérieusement sur le document, je le vois à plusieurs reprises mâchouiller son stylo comme si il faisait appel à ses souvenir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il me rend la feuille remplie.

* * *

**BILAN DE STAGE**

**BTS COMMUNICATION DES ENTREPRISES**

_Candidat :_

_NOM_ : Maxwell _Prénom_ : Duo

_ENTREPRISE (ou organisme)_ : MAC

_Service d'accueil_ : Communication

_Responsable du stage_ : Heero Yuy

**DESCRIPTIF DES ACTIVITES PRINCIPALES CONFIEES AU STAGIAIRE**

- Participation à la vie du département de la communication et principalement au développement du bien-être de son responsable

- Mise en place d'outils (questionnaire, dossiers de presse, casage de couples…)

- Expérimentation de diverses techniques de communication horizontales particulièrement excitantes

- Mise en place d'une argumentation « uppercutante » auprès de son responsable.

**EVALUATION DU STAGIAIRE**

_Dynamisme, initiative_ : vraiment très bien, peut-être même légèrement trop parfois !

_Qualités relationnelles_ : absolument parfaites mais qui doivent être réservées uniquement au responsable du service.

_Adaptabilité_ : Parfois longue et hésitante (6 jours pour être sûr d'être gay !) mais parfaite une fois qu'elle est en marche.

_Assiduité et ponctualité_ : Excellente surtout pour les travaux pratiques.

**APPRECIATION GLOBALE sur le stagiaire par le responsable de stage**

Duo est la personne la plus attachante que je connaisse, il m'est devenu totalement indispensable et son absence va créer un vide impossible à combler.

* * *

La dernière phrase me met du baume au cœur mais bon, il ne m'a toujours pas dit qu'il m'aimait. En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui pourront fournir une aussi bonne attestation ! Si avec ça je n'ai pas mon BTS, il faut désespérer de l'éducation nationale.

J'ai encore une mission difficile à remplir. Je pose le casse-tête en vrac sur le bureau.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup mais je n'ai pas réussi à le remonter.

Je suis estomaqué !! Il attrape les languettes de bois et les met à la poubelle !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'en ai rien à faire de ce casse-tête. C'est Trowa et Quatre qui me l'avaient offert pour se foutre de moi en me disant que vu ma sociabilité, c'est tout ce que je pouvais espérer pour mes longues soirées d'hiver. C'était juste mon plan B ! Parce que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai trouvé une autre idée pour m'occuper.

- Ton plan B ?

- Si je n'avais pas réussi à te séduire en un mois, je t'aurais obligé à revenir pour le remonter car j'étais sûr que tu n'y parviendrais pas en si peu de temps ! Moi, pour le monter, j'ai regardé la notice !

Ha d'accord, c'est comme ça ! Je me lève et récupère méthodiquement toutes les languettes de bois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pique ton plan B ! Au cas où tu te lasserais de moi, je viendrai te harceler avec !

- Il n'y a aucun risque que je me lasse de toi, me répond-il en m'embrassant passionnément.

C'est pas mal, mais peut mieux faire. Il va me le dire oui ou m….

Le reste de la journée, je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé parce qu'il fallait que j'aille papoter avec tout le monde et je vous jure que c'est un boulot à plein temps qui donne soif en plus. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de me battre avec le distributeur de coca, qui risque une fin douloureuse parce qu'il a pris ma pièce sans me donner une cannette et que je suis en train de lui taper dessus, lorsque j'aperçois Quatre qui se dirige vers moi.

- Ha Duo, j'étais sur de te trouver ici ! Viens vite, tout le monde t'attend…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, arrête de parler et suis moi !

Il m'entraîne jusqu'au restaurant du musée et en entrant, je constate que tout le personnel est là. Vu qu'il y a aussi présence de champagne et petits fours, je comprends qu'ils m'ont préparé une petite fête de départ et ça me rend drôlement heureux parce que si moi je les apprécie beaucoup, je n'étais pas certain qu'eux aussi. Trowa s'avance pour prendre la parole.

- Duo, après des débuts assez chaotiques et quelques mésaventures qui resteront gravées à jamais dans la mémoire du MAC, tu as su te faire apprécier de tout le monde et démontrer toute ta compétence. C'est pourquoi, nous ne pouvions pas te laisser partir sans une petite fête.

A ces mots, Freds, l'apprentie du Wufeï qui a failli se faire arracher les yeux par Hilde parce qu'elle trouvait que son chéri faisait un peu trop de compliments sur elle, s'avance dans la pièce avec un magnifique gâteau au chocolat (mon parfum préféré) de trois étages sur lequel est inscrit « Pour Duo que nous n'oublierons pas ».

J'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux et ce n'est pas fini. Hilde s'avance vers moi avec un paquet cadeau.

- Nous voulions que tu gardes un souvenir de nous et c'est Heero qui nous a conseillé sur le choix du cadeau…

J'arrache le papier comme un forcené et là…

- Non, c'est pas possible, c'est beaucoup trop…

Je ne trouve plus mes mots, ils m'ont offert un I Pod Touch. J'en rêvais, surtout que mon vieux lecteur MP3 tient avec un élastique !

- Vous êtes trop nombreux pour que je vous embrasse tous mais vraiment le cœur y est. Merci, merci, merci !

C'est au tour de Réléna de s'avancer vers moi.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup et que nous avons eu quelques accrochages épiques qui m'ont valu de me retrouver en petite culotte devant une centaine de personnes…

Merde, elle sait… Je me sens devenir tout rouge !

- MAIS, comme tout le monde ici, j'ai fini par beaucoup t'apprécier, surtout grâce à ta mère d'ailleurs, et je voulais que tu gardes un petit souvenir de moi.

Je prends le paquet qu'elle me tend et je découvre un superbe tee-shirt rose bonbon !

- Personnellement je ne porterai plus jamais cette couleur mais je pense qu'à toi, elle t'ira très bien ! me dit-elle en me faisant un superbe clin d'œil.

Cette fois c'est trop, les larmes coulent et je me jette à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Wufeï et Freds découpent le gâteau et servent le champagne. Tout le monde me parle et je me dis qu'heureusement que je n'ai pas trouvé de stage et que je me suis rabattu sur la MAC parce que celui là, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt. J'ai découvert l'amour et j'ai trouvé plein d'amis, qu'est-ce que je peux apprendre de plus ? Je reprends doucement mes esprits en me disant que le quart d'heure émotion est passé et que je peux maintenant profiter de la fête sans risque de me transformer en fontaine.

Heero s'approche alors de moi et me tends un petit paquet carré.

- J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi….

Je prends le paquet avec délicatesse (oui je peux !) et je découvre un trousseau de clés – un trousseau de clés ? Je lève un regard rempli d'interrogation vers Heero.

- Ce sont les clés de mon appartement.

- Ha ! Tu veux que je vienne arroser les plantes quand tu pars en voyage ?

- Baka ! Je veux que tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi…

Un grand blanc envahit mon esprit…

- Hein ?

Comme manifestement je ne capte pas ses paroles, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse devant tout le monde – devant tout le monde ? Devant tout le monde ? Mon cerveau tourne en boucle, et à cet instant précis, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

- Je t'aime Duo.

Oui c'est ça Duo ! C'est mon nom ! Je dois rêver, Heero vient de me demander de vivre avec lui et de me dire « je t'aime » devant tout le musée… Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot et je vois Hilde, Nass, Lysanea et Nyanko qui me fixent avec un regard plein d'étoiles (et d'envie aussi). Donc je ne rêve pas. Quelqu'un me secoue, Ha ! C'est Quatre…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre ! Tu es le pire bavard de l'univers et juste au moment où il faut parler, tu deviens muet.

Je réalise alors qu'Heero a quitté la pièce… Non ! C'est pas possible, il a pas cru que je refusais… Je fais un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues et je le vois se diriger vers son coin de jardin isolé. Je pars à sa poursuite. Il est debout de dos face au parterre de fleurs. Je l'enlace par derrière et je me colle à lui autant que nos corps et la force de mes bras le permettent.

- Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi.

Il se retourne et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un vieux film où la scène d'amour se joue au ralenti. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle expression de bonheur sur son visage et savoir que c'est pour moi… Je ne trouve même pas de mots pour exprimer la joie et l'émotion que je ressens.

Nous échangeons un baiser passionné lorsque de drôles de bruits derrière le bosquet nous ramènent à la réalité. On fait le tour pour voir et là on découvre Quatre, Hilde, Wufeï et Trowa qui ont l'air tout penauds. Devant nos mines interrogatives, Trowa prend la parole.

- On est désolés mais Quatre voulait absolument s'assurer que tout allait bien parce qu'il pense qu'Heero est capable de tout faire foirer. Donc, il nous a traîné ici juste au cas où. Et Hilde n'a pas pu se retenir de pousser un « hourra, je savais que ça finirait comme ça ». Wufeï a voulu la bâillonner pour ne pas vous déranger mais elle l'a mordu. Maintenant on va s'éclipser pour vous laisser faire ce que vous avez à faire…

Devant la tête contrite de nos amis, on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et, je ne résiste pas au plaisir de les taquiner.

- Quatre, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir mater des experts, mais de ta part Wuwu ça m'étonne beaucoup !

Les deux interpellés deviennent rouge tomate et ils prennent chacun leur moitié par la main pour quitter au plus vite les lieux.

- Tu sais Heero, il va falloir annoncer mon déménagement à ma mère avec beaucoup de précaution.

- Mais je lui en ai déjà parlé ! Tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais fait cette proposition sans avoir son accord…

- Ho non ! Il faut y aller tout de suite, si ça se trouve elle est au bord du suicide !

- Tu exagères Duo, je t'assure qu'elle l'a bien pris.

- Tu ne la connais pas comme moi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque nous arrivons dans l'appartement, c'est le silence le plus total. Nous entendons juste quelques bruits qui proviennent de ma chambre. Je regarde Heero avec reproche pour lui faire constater que j'avais raison.

En entrant dans la chambre, nous découvrons ma mère avec un papier plein de chiffres et un mètre dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends des mesures !

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai trouvé une bibliothèque, un bar, une table de poker et des fauteuils en cuirs mais je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir tout faire rentrer !

Je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré mais si elle se focalise sur une nouvelle lubie, c'est qu'elle va surmonter. Alors je m'approche d'elle et je la prends simplement dans mes bras. On n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Elle relève la tête puis tend la main vers Heero pour qu'il nous rejoigne dans notre câlin.

- Vous me promettez de venir déjeuner au moins une fois par semaine ?

- Oui

- Vous me raconterez plein de choses pour que je puisse les mettre dans mes histoires ?

- HN ?

- « … »

**Elle ne changera jamais !**

**FIN**

Comme nous avons une confiance très limitée dans le sens de l'humour des jurys de l'éducation nationale, on préfère vous laisser juges : est-ce que Duo a son BTS ?


End file.
